I Will Still Love You
by ThePurpleness
Summary: Skyler has known Freddy ever since she could remember. Now a teenager, Skyler starts developing feelings for her longtime friend who has looked after her since her mother's death. Does Freddy have some feelings of his own? Before NOES
1. The Krueger Family

**Hi there! I decided to give this story a shot to see if anyone would read it. It was just a spur of the moment thought and I wanted to see how this went. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Skyler's POV

"**SKYLER!!!**" My dad bellowed, ruining a good part of my book that I was getting into to.

I rolled my eyes before replying. "**WHAT???**"

"**STOP DAYDREAMING AND COME DOWN HERE!!!**"

I sighed heavily as I put my bookmark in the current page I was reading and got up off my bed. I did a quick stretch and trudged down the stairs into the living room. My dad was seated in his recliner in front of the T.V. with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"What is it dad?" I leaned against the door frame, awaiting my dad's reply.

"There's a phone call for you." He motioned towards the kitchen.

I wasn't even past his recliner, when he grabbed my wrist harshly. I winced in pain, but retaliated and threw a quick glare at him.

"Grab me another beer, will ya?"

I yanked my wrist out of his grip and proceeded towards the kitchen. I picked up the phone that was lying on the counter and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Hey Sky!" A familiar male voice answered.

"Oh hi Mr. K! Let me guess, you want me to babysit for you tonight?"

"Now how did you guess that?" He chuckled into the phone.

"I know, I'm such a mind reader. What time did you want me to come over?" I set the beer down and busted the cap off.

"How about five o'clock sharp?"

"Sounds good! I'll see you then."

"Okay, thanks Sky! Bye!"

"Bye!" I put the the phone back in it's receiver and walked back into the living room, beer in hand.

"Who called?" Dad asked as I handed him the beer.

"It was Mr. Krueger, he wants me to babysit for him tonight. Did you need anything else before I go?"

"Nope." Dad took a swig of beer and belched unnecessarily loud.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving in a few minutes." I walked up the stairs only to hear my dad grumble.

I checked the clock that was hanging above my desk, it was fifteen till five. I grabbed my purse that was lying on my desk and put the book that I was reading earlier in it. _Thank goodness for big purses! _I thought to myself, as I went over to the mirror on my dresser and checked my appearance before heading back downstairs. I reached the bottom step and made sure I had my house keys in my purse before leaving.

"Bye dad! I'll be back later!"

I shut the door before he could say anything and jumped down the porch steps with a smile on my face. _Thank you Mr. K! _It's been awhile since I've been out of that house and it felt great to do so. It's been ten years since my mom died from a heart disease. I was seven at the time and it was hard to cope with, especially for my dad. My mom was friends with the Krueger's, and it was Mr. K who noticed that my dad took it really hard. That's when he started drinking, not too long after that came the abuse. Once again, it was Mr. K that discovered the bruises that covered my arms, legs, and neck. I shivered at the memory of my dad trying to strangle me, the bruises on my neck being the result. During the time where my dad had his sudden outbursts, I would be at the Krueger's. Mr. K said that my mom wanted him to watch over me if anything ever happened to her. I consider myself lucky for having such a great friend like Mr. K. I learned so much about him and his past, while I was in junior high. He too, was abused when he was younger. He told me that his foster father would get piss drunk and then beat him senseless for no reason at all. I envy Mr. K, for he eventually stopped feeling the pain. Fortunately, my dad stopped the beatings when I reached high school, I think it's because I look a little bit like mom. I thanked my lucky stars when he did stop. Now he's just drinking his life away and rotting his brain out with the television set.

It was Mr. K's idea that I start babysitting, Katherine, their daughter. I was in high school at the time and they saw that I really had a bond with Katherine. It keeps me busy and also distracts me from thinking about my dad. It's as if Mr. K is my guardian angel or something, but there's something about him that strikes my interest. I just don't know what it is yet.

I realized that I had reached 1428 Elm Street and climbed the steps before knocking on the big red door. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Krueger with an evening gown on.

"Hello Sky! It's really nice to see you!" Mrs. K gave me a brief hug.

"Hi Mrs. K! You look amazing!"

"Thank you dear! Fred, Sky is here!!!" Mrs. K hollered.

"**I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!!!**" Mr. K yelled from upstairs.

"**SKYLER!!!**" Katherine came running from the kitchen, a great big smile on her face.

"Hey there sweetie!" I bent down and accepted her bear hug.

"Can you come and color with me?" Katherine gave me her famous puppy eyes.

"Not right now hon, you need to finish your dinner." Mrs. K stated.

"Alright mommy!" Katherine rushed back to the kitchen.

It was then that Mr. K came down the stairs, fashioning a black tux with a red bow tie. His hair sleeked back. He looked so handsome, I felt myself unable to breath.

"How do I look?" Mr. K spun around.

"Wow Mr. K, you really know how to pull off a tux." I waggled my eyebrows. "So where are you two going that has a fancy dress code?"

"They're having a dance downtown and we thought it would be fun." Mrs. K grabbed her handbag before slipping her other arm through Mr. K's.

"I'm so jealous of you two, I can't dance worth peanuts." I pouted, getting a chuckle from Mr. K and a smile from Mrs. K.

"Well, we should be back between ten or eleven. Is that alright?" Mr. K asked.

"Oh, that's more than alright. I'm really glad you guys got me out of that house."

"It was no problem dear, we'll check up on you later." Mrs. K hugged me once more before going out the front door.

Mr. K sauntered over to me and grabbed my hand, planting a feather light kiss on top of it. "Have fun!"

"You too." I giggled, watching him walk out the door, shutting it behind him. _Wow! Is it me or is it hot in here?_

My thoughts were then interrupted when Katherine came out of the kitchen, almost plowing me over. "I'm done with my dinner Skyler!"

"Good job Katherine! So, what do you want to do first?" I bent down to her level.

"Let's go color!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" I held out my hand, which she took instantly as we walked into her bedroom to engulf ourselves with the never ending amounts of paper and crayons.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

It had been a night of endless dancing, before I found a pay phone to check up on Sky and Katherine. I inserted a quarter into the slot and dialed the phone number. I put my hand in my pocket and leaned against the machine as I waited for Sky to pick up.

"Krueger residence." Sky answered.

_God, how I love to hear her say that!_ "Hey Sky! How's it going over there?"

"Hi Mr. K! We're doing just fine, Katherine went out like a light an hour ago." Sky giggled.

I smiled into the phone when I heard her laugh. It's rare to see her so happy. "Well, it won't be long before we're coming home. I'd say another hour."

"I hope you guys are having fun!"

"Yes, we are. It's been awhile since we've went out. I hope you aren't bored over there."

"I can never be bored here compared to my home. Besides, I'm reading a book, so I'm good for now." Sky giggled once again.

"I'll see you when I get home. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone, but stood there for a minute deciding whether or not to call her back just to hear her voice again. _If only you knew!_ I came out of my thoughts and started walking back towards the room where the dance was being held and where Loretta was waiting.

"How are they doing honey?" Loretta asked, giving me a glass of punch.

"They're doing fine, Sky said that Katherine went to sleep an hour ago." I replied, before taking a sip of some punch.

"Did she sound happy?" Loretta pressed.

"Yeah, I wish she could be like that more often. It's a shame she has to live with her drunk father. She's gone through so much already. I just wish there was something we could do."

"We're doing all that we can do honey." Loretta leaned her head on my shoulder, I wish it was Sky instead.

It's not like I don't love Loretta, it's just that Sky needs to be loved now more than ever. And there's no one who can do that for her, not even her father. I don't regret the thought that I wish that I could be the one to love her so. I know my whole family loves her, but it's passion that she needs and I want to give it to her. I was brought of these thoughts when Loretta grabbed my hand.

"Hey! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I smiled back reassuringly. A waltz started up and I bowed before Loretta asking. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" Loretta curtsied back.

As we waltzed upon the dance floor, I pictured Sky in a white gown as beautiful as a princess. Her hair dark blonde hair in long waves down her back. A smile graced up her face. _If only!_

_

* * *

_**Tell me what you think, reviews are welcome! ^_^**


	2. Dream

****

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, I've been busy with getting stuff ready for my first year of college. I know this chapter isn't real long, but I've been aiming for getting another chapter up soon. I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed so far and I'm glad y'all are liking the story. I hope you continue to share your thoughts on how I'm doing. ^_^

Me: Unfortunately, I don't own anything from NOES. It all belongs to Wes Craven, including Freddy...damn it!

Freddy: I'M NOT A DOG!!! I BELONG TO NO ONE!!!

Me: Really? Try debating that one with Wes Craven why don't ya! Anyway, I do own Skyler. No stealing please!

Enjoy peeps!!!

* * *

Freddy's POV

It was nearly eleven o'clock when we finally came home from the exhausting event. Loretta insisted that we stay longer, but I convinced her that Skyler would want to go home and get her sleep, knowing all too well that home is the last place she'd want to go. I grabbed the house key from my pants pocket and unlocked the front door, the hinges slightly squeaked from lack of care. I motioned for Loretta to walk in first, as I locked the door and shut it behind me. Loretta immediately went upstairs to check up on Katherine, as I sauntered into the living room where I thought Skyler might be. My theory was confirmed when I spotted Skyler laid out on the couch fast asleep with an open book setting on her lap. I quietly went over to where Skyler lay and bent down to her level. A stray lock of Skyler's dishwater blond hair was hanging in her face, slightly moving when she exhaled. I gently tucked the strand behind her ear and sighed softly at the sight of her peaceful appearance. Knowing that Loretta would be coming down soon, I stood up and put my hand on Skyler's knee, waking her from her slumber. Skyler's eyes fluttered open and briefly smiled when she noticed who was disturbing her nap time.

"Hey Mr. K! How was the dance?" Skyler asked sleepily.

"Well, Loretta enjoyed it."

"You didn't?" Skyler raised an eyebrow.

"It's not really my cup of tea." I lied, wishing I could tell her the real reason why I didn't have a good time.

"Oh come on Mr. K! I bet you're an amazing dancer. I mean, why else would you have that spiffy tux around?" Skyler waggled her eyebrows.

_You're killing me Sky, you're really killing me!_ My mind screamed. "Well, I've had this tux for a long time now. I think the last time I wore it was to..."

"Mom's funeral." Skyler finished, her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"She really was a great friend to me Sky. Best I ever had." I reassured.

"I know, she used to tell me a bunch of stories about the good times you two had in high school."

"Like what?"

"She told me about the time when you were walking in the hall and you walked into a locker right when someone opened it." Sky giggled.

"She told you that?"

"Oh my God! Are you blushing?" Sky laughed harder.

"Alright, alright, I know it's funny!"

"What's so funny?" Loretta walked in, hearing the commotion.

"Hey Mrs. K! I was just talking about the stories my mom shared with me when she was in high school with Mr. K."

"Let me guess, the locker incident?" Loretta started giggling along with Sky.

"Yup! Gets me every time!" Sky was at the brink of tears.

"Okay, it's not **THAT** funny!"

Sky finally recovered from her laughing fit and stood up from the couch, noticing what time it was. "I better get home, it's getting late. My dad will have a cow if I'm not home soon." Sky grabbed her book and put it in her purse, the strap placed on her shoulder.

"Thanks for babysitting Katherine tonight Sky, you're a real big help." Loretta handed Sky some money for her babysitting services.

"It's no problem, just call me if you ever need anything. I have all the time in the world." Sky accepted the money and walked out towards the door. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. K!"

"Goodnight Sky!" We bid farewell as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Such a good kid!" Loretta smiled as she went back upstairs to do her nightly rituals before bed.

"She's something else." I replied and followed Loretta upstairs to retire for the night. _Just like her mom._

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I unlocked the front door to my house and walked in quietly, careful not to disturb my father. I tip toed to the living room and peeked in. Of course my father was on his recliner, passed out, with the television left on. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. and grabbed all the empty beer bottles that were distributed among the place. I went into the kitchen to dispose of the bottles and came back out to turn off the lights in the living room. I shuffled up the stairs and into my room, closing the door after me. I dropped my purse onto the desk and walked into my bathroom. After putting on my pajamas and doing my other nightly rituals, I shut off the light and climbed into bed. I couldn't help but think about Mr. K in his tux. Did he look amazing! Mrs. K is so lucky to have a husband like him. If only there were more guys like him. I brushed those thoughts aside and closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I looked around, not knowing where I was. Only to find out that I was in some kind of secret garden. It was night and the full moon radiated off of the white roses all around me. I turned around to see a gazebo decorated with white Christmas lights. It was only then that I realized that I was in a white strapless ball gown, the bodice spotted with sequence here and there. My hands covered in white gloves that almost reached my elbows. My hair was in long waves that reached my mid back. I slowly walked up the steps of the gazebo and took a seat on one of the small benches.

"Skyler?"

I looked up to see Mr. K, in the tux that he was wearing earlier, coming up the steps of the gazebo.

"Mr. K? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks and looked down to hide my rosy complexion, only to have Mr. K's hand lift my chin back up.

"You look beautiful."

I felt my face get even redder and shyly replied. "Thanks."

"Shall we dance?" Mr. K offered his hand to me.

I nodded and accepted his hand, Mr. K taking me to the center of the gazebo. Mr. K rested his other hand on my waist as I put mine on his shoulder. We started to slowly sway back and forth to music that came out of nowhere. Through the whole dance, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. They held this emotion that I've never seen before in my existence. It seemed like hours before the song ended and we came to a stop, neither of us taking our eyes off one another.

"Mr. K?..." I was interrupted when Mr. K put his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Please, call me Freddy."

"Where are we...Freddy?" I blushed as I said his name.

"Does it matter? All I care about is you." Freddy rested his hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing it softly.

Freddy started to lean towards me gradually, in that time I think I stopped breathing. As gravity took care of the rest I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. In that moment, all I could feel was warmth overtaking my body and it felt like the world had stopped spinning. As Freddy pulled away, I whimpered at the loss of contact. My mind suddenly kicked in and I backed away slowly.

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're married and you have a child. I'm so stupid!!!" I started to walk towards the steps, Freddy catching my arm before I could go any further.

"Sky wait! I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now because I've felt this way ever since you started babysitting Katherine. Sky I..."

* * *

"**SKYLER!!!**" I was ripped from my sleep to hear pounding at my door. "Skyler are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. What's wrong?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Just checking to see if you made it home from last night."

My face must've been a total shocker. "Thanks...dad."

I heard him walk away from the door and descend down the stairs, as I let the fact sink in that my father was actually checking up on me. My thoughts were interrupted when I remembered the dream that I had. _As if Mr. K would do that!!! _I shook the thought off and decided to brush off the silly dream and got up to get ready for the new day. _Would he???_

* * *

**Please, please, please review!!! **


	3. Hidden Feelings?

**Hello peeps! I was uber bored and decided to write up the third chapter and here it is! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the feedback. I hope to have another chapter out soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Me: I don't own anything from NOES, it all belongs to Wes Craven. Isn't that right Freddy?**

**Freddy: Nope!**

**Me: What do you mean no?**

**Freddy: I told you, I don't belong to anybody! I'm going to find this Wes Craven and teach him a lesson!**

**Me: But then you wouldn't exist if you killed him, you're a figment of his imagination. You would go bye bye.**

**Freddy: Damn it!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee setting in front of me that Loretta had fixed earlier. My head was resting on my hand as my fingers were tapping one by one on the hard surface of the table. My eyes glazed over as I watched the steam rise from the neglected cup. I shook my head rapidly, attempting to focus on something else. I just couldn't get my head out of the clouds this morning ever since I woke up. I think even Loretta thought I had fallen ill, but I told her I was fine. Loretta had taken Katherine with her to the grocery store, I refused to go, but I'm starting to regret not going with them. I'm sure I would've been distracted enough not to think about...

_Damn it Freddy! Stop it! It was only a dream, nothing more!_ My head screamed at me frustratingly.

I couldn't help myself, it seemed so real. The feeling of her lips against mine, her cute little whimper as I pulled away, the warmth of her flushed skin as my thumb stroked her cheek, it was all very realistic, but in a scary way. I got up from my chair and trudged out into the backyard. I pulled out a smoke and lit it, inhaling deeply. As I exhaled, I scanned the trail that wrapped around just about everyone's backyard on this side of Elm Street. I remember when Hillary, Skyler's mother, walked down this trail before she found out about her illness. Sometimes, even I would walk the trail and find Hill pushing Skyler on the tree swing. My mood suddenly changed as I frowned. It was night at the time when I found Hill sitting on that very swing, looking very upset. That was when she told me about her heart disease and that she didn't have very long to live. That must've been one of the most painful memories that I had of my best friend. After Hill died, I thought I was going to lose my sanity, but it was Sky that kept me from completely losing it. I found so much of Hill's likeness in her, that I was guided away from the path of evil that had revenge written all over it. I miss Hill a lot. Hill was the only kid who had the guts to befriend me. It didn't even matter to her that I was 'The Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs'. Hill was the only person to ever understand me, but Sky had also taken the time to get to know me after her mother passed away and in time she also understood me. I dropped my cigarette onto the ground and put it out quickly. I sighed as I leaned back against one of the many trees that surrounded the trail. I closed my eyes as a light, cool, breeze swept over my face.

"Mr. K?"

I opened my eyes to see Skyler approaching me from the trail, reminding me of her mother.

"Hey Sky! What brings you here?" I remained leaning against the tree, too lazy to move.

"Just taking a walk to clear my head. Are you alright? You don't look so hot."

I chuckled, Sky looking very confused. "Loretta asked the same exact question earlier. Yes, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sky came up to me, putting her hand on my forehead.

My head seemed to act on it's own when I leaned into Sky's gentle touch, emitting a gasp from her.

"Sorry, I was feeling a bit dizzy." I misinformed her, noticing the tint of pink on her cheeks.

_Just like the dream!_

"Maybe we should go inside then, I could make you a cup of tea if you'd like." Sky offered.

"No, that's okay. I don't want to interfere with your walk or anything."

"I insist Mr. K, you wouldn't be ruining my walk. Come on!" Sky placed her hand lightly on my shoulder and guided me back towards the house.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!"

Sky smiled sweetly as we headed inside, soon to be fretting over me like a sick child.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I was back on the trail heading home, just coming back from the Krueger residence. Loretta and Katherine came home not too long after I just convinced Mr. K to at least lie down on the couch and rest. Mr. K is so stubborn sometimes, I don't know how Mrs. K does it. It was strange that Mr. K was out of it. Usually, Mr. K is the type to rarely come down with something. Although, I don't fully believe that he was 'ill'. There was something else bothering him, but I don't know what. He said he didn't get much sleep last night, but there's something more to it than just that. My mind suddenly recalled when Mr. K leaned into my hand when I was checking for a fever. My heart must've been going a mile a minute. It only brought up memories of the dream that I had last night. Would Mr. K really act like that. I can't really see Mr. K portraying as that type of person.

_This is stupid! It was just some dream that I had, it wasn't real!_

I still couldn't help but blush at the thought of my dream. It may have been Mr. K kissing me, but it was so full of love. Something that I've been dying to feel ever since my mom departed this world. My dad took it so hard that he seemed to stop loving all at once. He has gotten a lot better though, he did stop the beatings when he realized that I look a lot like mom and he did check up on me this morning. Maybe he's finally turning around. I placed my fingers on my lips, once again reminded of the kiss.

_Do I really have feelings for Mr. K?_

My brow furrowed, as I tried to completely think this through. I have to admit that he looked pretty damn fine in that tux last night, not to mention he's always been there for me when I needed him. I stopped my train of thought and continued walking back home.

_It's probably just my stupid hormones!_

I giggled to myself as this thought popped into my mind. That's got to be it! Just your typical teenage hormones.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I was staring up at the ceiling that really needed to be repainted. I hadn't moved an inch ever since Sky talked me into resting on sofa. Katherine was taking her afternoon nap upstairs in her room, while Loretta was in the kitchen probably baking. For the past hour, I've been feeling a bit groggy, lack of caffeine I suppose. I never did drink that coffee. My eyes were feeling heavy by the minute, as my mind urged me to fall into a deep sleep. I tried fighting it, but lost the battle when I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

I found myself in the deserted moonlit garden. The gazebo was still draped with white lights as if it were prepared for a party. I noted that I was wearing a tux like the night before. I strolled over to one of the white rose bushes and took one of the roses. I took off all the thorns as I wandered up the steps of the elegant gazebo and took a seat on the abandoned white bench. It wasn't long after that I heard light footsteps coming towards the gazebo.

"Skyler! You're here!" I arose from the bench, slowly approaching Skyler, clothed in the white dress from before.

"Of course I'm here! I came to see you." Skyler reached the top step and closed the distance between us.

I took the rose that I was still holding and placed it Skyler's hair. "It suits you."

Skyler's cheeks abruptly glowed pink at the comment, looking down quickly to hide her embarrassment.

"Skyler?" I got her attention once again, her eyes meeting mine. "Kiss me."

She seemed hesitant at first, but casually brought her lips up to mine. I felt the warmth envelope my body as it did before, as I pulled her closer to me. The feeling only got stronger as Sky wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested one hand on her hip, the other tangled into her hair. It seemed like moments before we finally pulled away from each other for air. In seconds, we were back in each other's arms, embracing once more. The compassion soon became overbearing as I trailed kisses down her neck. Skyler moaned softly as I reached a weak spot, her fingers running through my hair. I brought my head back up and whispered into her ear.

"I need you."

Skyler was about to speak when all too suddenly,

* * *

"Freddy?"

I jerked awake to find Loretta with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? I heard you moaning in pain all the way in the kitchen! And you feel a bit warm." Loretta felt my forehead.

"I was only having a nightmare darling. I'll be fine." I lied.

"I'm going to fix you some tea." Loretta rushed back to the kitchen, leaving me on the couch.

_That was one of the most intimate dreams I've ever had in my entire life!_

I lied back down on the couch and went back to staring at the ceiling. I'm beginning to think that the dreams are going to get worse if I don't do something about it.

Loretta came back out with a cup of freshly brewed tea and handed it to me.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"My mother called today. She said she was in the hospital because she broke her hip from falling down the stairs. I think I should go visit her and help her recover, until she's well again."

"How long do you think that will take?" I took a sip of the tea.

"One week, two weeks top. And I'm going to take Katherine with me, she hasn't seen her grandma for a while."

"Alright, you guys go then. I'll stay here and take care of the house while your gone."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm not really on your mother's favorite list Loretta, remember?"

"I suppose so. Are you sure you can manage without me?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Sky will visit me and give me a lecture about taking care of the house right." I chuckled, Loretta starting to giggle along.

"Okay, I'll go tell Katherine then." Loretta rose up and went upstairs to break the news to Katherine.

_This will be my once in a lifetime chance!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! *Gets down on knees* PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSE!**


	4. Unexplainable Occurrences and Laundry

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just started college on Monday and it's really intense so far. I'm a full time student and on top of that I have a job, so I'm sorry to say that it may take me awhile to get more chapters up. I'm getting really excited though because from now on this story is going to get juicy! *wink wink nudge nudge* I'd like to thank all my readers and your support so far, just hang in there and maybe I can get another chapter up this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all credit goes to Wes Craven!**

**Me: So did you talk to Wes Craven?**

**Freddy: No, I'm too lazy right now!**

**Me: *mutters* Lazy bum!**

**Freddy: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing! Enjoy the chapter peeps! ^_^**

* * *

Sky's POV

My eyes shot open, recognizing the plain white ceiling of my bedroom. I could feel the rapid fall and rise of my chest, my breathing slowing down now that I know where I was. I rested my hand above my heart, feeling each beat thud against my palm. I sat up in my bed, not taking my hand away from my frantic heart. I had fallen asleep on my bed after I had come home from Mr. K's place, only to have another dream about him. It was strangely similar to the one that I had last night, only more intimate. My hand had moved from my chest to my forehead, wiping away a sheet of sweat that had formed during that little 'experience'. My skin felt warm to the touch from the unexpected blood rush. I slowly got up from my bed and shuffled into the bathroom. I turned on the sink, letting the cold water pool into my cupped hands. I brought my face closer and splashed the refreshing water onto the heated skin. I grabbed the nearest towel and dabbed my face dry. I hung the towel back up on the rack and looked at my reflection in the mirror, recognizing how flushed my complexion was. I picked up my brush and hair tie and put my hair up into a high ponytail, hoping to cool down a bit more. Setting the brush down, I noticed something in the reflection that I had overlooked earlier. My jaw dropped as I ran my fingers over the red mark on my neck, feeling how tender it was.

_That's impossible! It was only a dream!_

A sudden chill ran down my spine as I recalled it was in the same exact spot as it was in the dream. I shut off the light in the bathroom and walked over to my closet. I began to rummage through my winter clothing, still quivering from the strange occurrence. I gave a sigh of relief as I found one of my scarves that my mother had knitted for me. I went back into the bathroom and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

_Perfect!_ I analyzed myself in the mirror.

If anyone asks, I could easily say that it's a new trend teenagers are pulling off. That way my dad and Mr. K won't question any further. It would be a difficult task to try and explain that I had a hickey and no one to blame it on. Dad knows that I don't date same with Mr. K. I told Mr. K when I was in my early teens that boys were a waste of my time and too immature for my liking. Mr. K laughed and said that he was relieved that he wouldn't have to look out for me when it comes to horny teenagers.

_Instead you're having dreams about horny __**MEN**__!!!!_

I shook the harsh thought out of my head as I heard the telephone ring downstairs. I shot out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where the phone was located.

"I got it!" I yelled as I passed the living room where dad was watching T.V. "Hello?"

"Hey Sky!" A familiar voice answered.

"Mr.K! How are you feeling?" I blushed, happy that Mr. K couldn't see it.

"I'm doing much better! I took a nap and it seemed to help."

"That's great! I'm glad you're feeling better Mr. K! Did you need me to babysit tonight?"

"Not exactly, I just wanted to tell you that Loretta and Katherine will be going out of town for a couple of weeks, so we won't need your babysitting services for awhile, but you're welcome to come and visit if you want!"

"You're not going?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm not Ruth's favorite person in the world right now. I decided to stay and house sit."

"When are they leaving?" I managed to hold back a giggle.

"Tomorrow morning is what I was told."

"Well, I'll make sure to come and visit you so you won't get so lonely in that house." I teased.

"I'm looking forward to it! It will be interesting to try and do the laundry when Loretta is away!"

"Um, maybe you should leave that to me. No offense! But men aren't usually skilled enough to do laundry. It's woman's work."

"Ok, then I'll leave you to it and while you're at it you can do the ironing as well."

"From babysitter to house maid, what are the odds of that?"

"How about you come over tomorrow afternoon? We'll be laundry mates!"

"Alright, afternoon it is!"

"Bye Sky!"

"Bye Mr. K!"

I placed the phone back on the receiver and walked towards the living room. Oddly enough, dad wasn't there, but the T.V. was still on. I bent down to turn the knob on the T.V. making it go silent. I sauntered out of the living room and approached the bottom of the stairs to see dad standing at the top with a couple of suitcases.

"Where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"While you were taking a nap earlier, one of my buddies called me and invited me to go hunting with him. We're going to be staying up in one of his cabins for a couple of weeks. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea. It's been awhile since you been out of the house."

"Sky, I've decided to stop drinking and I know that I've given you a hard time and everything, but I want to make it up to you. I'm going to start going to group therapy with other people that have the same problem as me. I'm really sorry Sky! It took me so long to realize that I've been hurting the only person that I have left in my life." My dad wiped away a few stray tears. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I ran up the stairs and embraced my dad. For the first time in a long time, I felt loved by my own father. "Yes! I'm so proud of you dad!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I kept having these dreams that I was going to lose you forever and it just made me wake up from this drunken state that I've been in this entire time. I'm really, really, sorry that it took me this long to figure it out. I love you Sky!"

"I love you too!"

I heard a car pull up in front of our house and honk.

"My ride is here. Are you sure you'll be okay staying by yourself?"

"Yeah, I've got the Krueger's if I need anything." I sniffed. "You go and have fun!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Dad grabbed his two suitcases and trudged down the stairs and out the front door to the awaiting car. Can this day get any weirder? It's a miracle that my dad has snapped out of his drunken haze, but it seems so strange. I'm lucky he didn't even notice the scarf. I shrugged and went into my room and decided not to question it even further. I'm just grateful that he's back. It may take awhile for him to adjust and accept what has happened in the past, but I'm going to support him one hundred percent. Maybe we'll get a good chance to mend our father–daughter relationship as he improves in his group therapy sessions. I grabbed the book that was on my bedside table and got comfortable as I started to read.

_Now I just have to kill time until tomorrow!_

* * *

It was a nice, crisp, afternoon, a perfect day to do laundry. I'm on my way to Mr. K's right now. I made sure to put on my scarf before I left. I can't bear the thought of being teased the whole afternoon. I'm actually feeling really nervous. Last night I had another dream about Mr. K. This time I woke up with an ache between my legs. It was pure torture. I just hope that I can control myself when I'm over there doing laundry. In a few minutes time, I arrived in Mr. K's backyard. I decided to use the trail today so it wouldn't look funny to his neighbors since both Loretta and Katherine are gone. I climbed the back stairs and knocked on the wooden screen door.

"Hello Sky!" Mr. K greeted, opening the screen door to let me in.

"Hi Mr. K!"

"What's with the scarf? It's not even winter yet!"

"Oh! It's just a new fashion trend for teenagers. It's no big deal!" My cheeks turned a shade of bright pink.

"Kids." Muttered Mr. K.

"Ready to learn how to do some laundry?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on Mr. K! It's a cinch trust me!"

"Oh, alright!"

We managed to sort all the laundry properly into groups of whites, lights, darks, reds, and colors. Then we went over the proper measurements of laundry detergent for each load. After all the loads had been washed, we took the laundry basket outside to hang the wash up. Mr. K claimed that he was too tired of laundry and decided to watch instead.

"So is that really a new fashion trend?"

"Well, it may not be a fashion trend just yet, but I like it!" I avoided eye contact.

"You're lying!" Mr. K stated.

"No I'm not!" I turned around after hanging up the last piece of clothing.

"Yes you are and you're hiding something!"

"Prove it!" I blurted out without even thinking.

Mr. K sauntered his way over to me, causing me to freeze into my place. Once he was right in front of me, he pushed my hair aside and started to unwrap the scarf from around my neck. It felt like I couldn't breath as he continued to take off my scarf. When he finally freed me of my scarf, his eyes fell over the mark that was embedded into my skin.

"How did you get that?" He stepped away from me in shock.

"I don't know, yesterday I was taking a nap and after I woke up it was just there. I had this dream and I guess part of it was for real. You must think I sound crazy!" I looked down in embarrassment.

I felt Mr. K lift my chin up for my eyes to meet his. "What did you dream about?"

"It was about…." I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You."

"Was it something like this?"

Mr. K then crashed his lips into mine, making me squeak out of surprise. I deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of his head, while he grabbed my waist pushing it against his body. I felt his tongue gently run over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted him entrance by slightly opening my mouth, letting him explore every crevice. After a few minutes he pulled away for air, a whimper escaping my mouth. Mr. K looked into my eyes, lust presence in his.

"Mr. K I…" I was interrupted by Mr. K's finger silencing my lips.

"Call me Freddy." He smirked.

"Freddy I need you!"

* * *

**It's getting hot in here! Next chapter is going to be a lemon and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll have the next chapter out. So please, please, please, review!**

**Freddy: She's actually serious about this one!**

**Me: Yep, no joke!**


	5. Needing You

**I'm SO sorry! I know I said that the more reviews I got that I would post this chapter up sooner, but I'm taking four classes right now and I've been writing nothing but papers and speeches. I promise by the time Christmas comes around, chapters should be coming out a lot sooner. I just have a couple weeks left of school and then I have two weeks off and believe me I'm looking foward to it. I'm very thankful for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter and as promised here is the lemon. This is my first lemon, so I'm sorry if it's kind of suckish. I know it's a bit short, but there will be plenty of lemons in the future and I guess it won't hurt to say that they will get more interesting as the story continues ;)**

**Freddy: What's a lemon?**

**Me: *facepalm* Do you really want to know?**

**Freddy: *nods***

**Me: *whispers in Freddy's ear***

**Freddy: How do you relate that to a FRUIT?**

**Me: *shrugs* Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

**

* * *

**

**Sky's POV**

It was all he needed to hear. His lips crashed back into mine, the recognizable feeling of warmth that I felt in my dream was present. I had a feeling though that it wouldn't go away this time until certain needs were met. Freddy picked me up bridal style and took me into the house and upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms. He kicked the door closed behind him and set me down onto the bed gently. He set my scarf that he was still holding onto the foot of the bed and sat down next to me. Freddy eyed the mark on my neck, brushing the still tender area with his hand, causing me to shiver. Our lips locked once again, his tongue ravaging my mouth. He laid me down flat on the bed, resting his weight on top of me. His lips left mine as they trailed down my neck, as his hands traveled under my shirt, caressing every inch of skin on my stomach. I moaned when he began to give attention to my weak spot like he had in my dream. My hands explored the muscles of his arms before I started to unbutton his shirt. I slid the shirt off his arms and threw it onto the floor.

"Your turn." He whispered in my ear before taking off my shirt and discarding it, leaving me in my bra.

I felt his hands move under my back and unclasp my bra, joining my shirt on the floor. I blushed as he checked me out, not used to the feeling of being topless in front of a guy.

"You're beautiful."

I brought his face closer to mine and gave him a long passionate kiss. His hands started working my breasts, as I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away sooner than I would've liked and kissed down my neck to my collarbone, giving it a little nip. After a few minutes of giving attention to my breasts, Freddy undid the button of my jeans sliding them down my legs painfully slow. My panties were off in a flash, leaving me completely naked. The ache in between my legs was unbearable now that I couldn't help but press my hips into Freddy's, feeling his hardness. As if reading my mind, Freddy parted the moistened lips, my body arching into his. He added another finger, slowly moving them in and out. His pace quickened by a bit and I could feel myself on the verge of releasing. I whimpered when Freddy pulled away, taking away the pleasure.

"It's not going to be that easy sweetheart." Freddy smirked.

I heard Freddy unzip his pants and throw them somewhere in the room. I was feeling a bit nervous now because this was my first time. I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I thought all the guys at my school were immature and wanted nothing but sex. So I decided that they were a waste of time.

"Nervous?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'll be gentle."

I grabbed onto his shoulders bracing myself for the pain. Freddy slowly slid into me, emitting a gasp from me as I winced in pain. Freddy waited a bit for me to get adjusted to the feeling before he thrust into me again, my nails now digging into his shoulders. The pain soon left replaced by pleasure. I started to move my hips with Freddy's, going at a steady rhythm. We began to make out, moaning into each other's mouths as our pleasure grew. After a couple of minutes of thrusting, I felt my body tense as I reached my peak. Freddy buried his face into my neck and groaned as he released himself inside me. We lay there for what seemed like hours, coming down from our high. Freddy finally pulled himself out of me and lied down beside me, pulling the sheets over the both of us. I snuggled into Freddy's chest, his arm wrapping around my waist pulling me in closer. My breathing started to slow back down as I let the darkness consume me, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

We have been laying here for at least fifteen minutes. Sky had fallen asleep a little while ago, leaving me to marinate in the situation that just occurred. I just slept with my best friend's daughter for heaven's sake. I don't know what Hill must think of me right now. She'd probably strangle me if she were alive. I'm afraid about how Sky is going to react to this, sure we both enjoyed it, but we let our hormones get the best of us. I just hope that Sky doesn't take all the blame because I'm a married man and have a child on top of that. I'll have to tell her that I'm just as much to blame. My feelings for Sky have grown and grown with time. As she matured into the beautiful young woman that she is today, I longed for her. It only got worse when these dreams started. Sky stirred in her sleep, I just held onto her tighter. Are we both walking into a nightmare? I'm sure that if it was we would both have the strength to endure it. Sky is about as headstrong as her mother. I've been raised to show no fear or pain since I was a teenager, thanks to my foster father. I guess I'm going to have to wait until Sky wakes up so we can both talk about this. I yawned as I dozed off into a peaceful sleep with Sky, hoping that whatever happens that this wouldn't affect the relationship that we have.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, as I yawned and stretched to bring myself out of sleep. I felt Freddy's arm grip me around the waist tightly, bringing me back into his chest. I silently giggled to myself, realizing that he was still asleep and apparently didn't want me to go anywhere anytime soon. I tried to break out of his grip because I really had to go to the bathroom.

_What does this guy eat for breakfast? Nails?_

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked sleepily.

"Well I was planning on going to the bathroom, but there seems to be a slight problem." I giggled.

Freddy wrapped his other arm around me, making his grip even more impossible to break. "You're not going anywhere."

"How about we negotiate? You let me go and I'll go to the bathroom and come right back. Deal?"

"Deal." Freddy loosened his grip on me.

I slid off the bed, grabbing my shirt and panties and exited the room to go to the bathroom. I was feeling a little sore, but I've felt much worse than this before. I shivered as I thought of the times my dad beat me to a pulp, now that was pain. This was nothing. After I relieved my bladder, I exited the bathroom and walked back into the spare bedroom, Freddy still in bed. I crawled back onto the bed and next to Freddy, who wrapped his arm around my waist again and pulled me into him.

"How are you feeling?" Freddy asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"I didn't hurt you?"

"You, hurt me? That's impossible. Really I'm fine, I've never felt better."

"You don't regret what we just did?" Freddy pressed on.

I know what we did was wrong because he's married and has a kid, but for some odd reason it felt like I didn't care. If this were any other person I would feel awful, but between me and Freddy it felt right.

"No."

Freddy had almost a mix of relief and shock on his face. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "I know that my answer is shocking, but I really don't regret what we just did. Sure, our hormones went wild, but if felt…I don't know…right. Do you regret it?"

Freddy slowly shook his head.

It was silent, until my stomach growled, making Freddy laugh.

"Hungry?"

"Obviously." I laughed along.

"Come on! I'll fix us something to eat."

"You cook?"

"A little bit."

"This shall be interesting." I muttered as Freddy got up to get dressed, heading downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to push the pretty green button! :)**


	6. What Am I Going To Do With You?

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great holiday and Happy New Year to you all! I'm really happy with all the reviews that I've been getting so far. I only hope that you continue to review, which could lead to faster updates *hint hint* I'll have a lot more time to write because I'll only have three classes this quarter, which makes me hyper just thinking about it!**

**Freddy: You're always hyper and now you're saying you'll be double that?**

**Me: *bounces up and down in seat* Yup! ^_^**

**Freddy: *Rubs forehead* You're giving me a headache!**

**Me: *Stops bouncing in chair* Okay, now I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now! Bye!**

**Freddy: Yes please go to sleep, so I can have some peace and quiet!**

**Me: Bye guys! *waves frantically***

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, this chapter has smut! You have been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Freddy whipping up a couple of grilled cheeses. I couldn't help but laugh when he said that was the only thing he could cook, besides grilling meat. I must've been giggling out loud again because Freddy turned his head in my direction.

"Are you laughing at my cooking skills?"

"Maybe." I answered in between my giggle fest.

"You better watch it missy," Freddy waved his spatula threateningly at me "you might just end up with a burnt sandwich on your plate when I'm through with it."

"Is that right?" I played along, getting up from my seat and sauntering over to the stove. "Then I guess I'll just have to behave." I wrapped my arms around Freddy's waist from behind, my head resting on his back.

I unwound my arms from Freddy and started back to my original seat, not before Freddy grabbed me by the arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my seat so I can start behaving myself." I gave Freddy an innocent look.

"Oh, no you're not, you can behave yourself right here." Freddy pulled me back over by the stove, so that I was in view.

As soon as Freddy finished making the grilled cheeses, he got out two plates from the cupboard and set them on the plates, handing one to me. I took my original seat at the kitchen table, Freddy sitting next to me. I picked up the warm grilled cheese and took a bite.

"Mmmm, you make the best grilled cheese Freddy!" I commented after swallowing.

"And you were laughing at my cooking skills." Freddy scoffed playfully.

After we finished our grilled cheeses, I looked at the clock that hung above the kitchen door, noting that it was five o'clock.

"Your father is probably wondering where you are." Freddy stated, also looking at the clock.

"He's actually on a trip with one of his friends. His friend owns a cabin somewhere, so they won't be back for a couple of weeks." I grabbed the dirty dishes, setting them in the sink.

"You mean you're all alone?" Freddy asked.

"Yep." I turned on the faucet, letting the sink fill up with warm water.

"For two weeks?" I felt Freddy's breath on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I nodded as I poured some dish soap into the sink and started scrubbing the dishes. I rinsed the dishes off, set them in the drying rack, and let the sink drain the dirty water, feeling Freddy's arms wrap around my waist.

"What am I going to with you for two whole weeks?" Freddy thought out loud, placing a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"I don't know. Make me do your laundry and clean your house?" I joked.

"Hm, I was thinking more along the lines of taking you into the bedroom and worshiping every inch of your body." Freddy whispered, spinning me around and bringing my lips to his in a scorching hot kiss.

I pulled away too soon for Freddy's liking and spoke softly into his ear, "I'm starting to like that idea."

Freddy smirked, bringing me in for another kiss. I moaned as his tongue slid past my lips and danced with mine. One of Freddy's hands kept its place on my waist, while the other was tangled in my hair. My arms were shrouded around his neck, pressing our bodies closer together. We began to head in the direction of where the stairs were, not breaking away from our embrace. We were stumbling out of the kitchen, when the telephone in the kitchen started ringing. Reluctantly pulling away from each other, we eyed the phone that had interrupted our moment of intense heat. Freddy shuffled over to the phone, taking a moment before picking it up.

"Hello? Oh, Loretta, how's your mother doing? That's too bad. I'm doing just fine, had Sky help me with the laundry today. Ha, ha, very funny! How's Katherine? Great! Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

Freddy hung up the phone, slowly advancing on me as if I were his prey, lust existent in his eyes. Freddy grabbed me by the waist, pressing me hard into his arousal, making me gasp.

"Where were we?" He growled, before crashing his lips into mine.

Entangled with each other once again, we made our way to the stairs once more. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, Freddy picked me up and started climbing. He walked into the spare bedroom that we had shared earlier that day, setting me down while he shut the door. I took advantage of the situation and pinned Freddy to the door, a look of shock on his face. I began a fiery kiss, my tongue entering his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. In the end he won the battle, but I moved on and trailing kisses down his neck, stopping once and awhile to nip and suck. My hands struggled with his belt, desperate to feel _all_ of him. As I tried to get rid of his pants, Freddy lifted my shirt above my head and threw it across the room. My back met the bed as Freddy backed me into it, resting the weight of his body on mine. Freddy slipped off my panties and in a flash entered me, both of us moaning in ecstasy. As Freddy thrusts became faster and harder, he gave attention to my breasts biting gently then blowing cool air over them. I cried out in pleasure, feeling close to my orgasm. Freddy picked up the pace, hitting the right spot continuously, sending me over the edge. I felt myself tighten around Freddy, who after a few minutes came to his release, both of us groaning in satisfaction. Freddy slid out of me, his neck buried in the crook of my neck as he toppled over me. We both laid there panting, a layer of sweat covered both of our bodies. I closed my eyes, still stuck in my high. I gently rubbed Freddy's back, who was still panting like he had run a marathon.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Freddy stated in between pants, as he slowly rolled over on his back, lying beside me.

"Not if you kill me first! Not that I'm complaining. I'd rather die of pleasure than pain." I breathed out, pulling the covers over us.

Freddy chuckled, grabbing me by the waist, bringing me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

"Sky?" Freddy stroked my hair, making me even more tired.

"Yes?" I replied sleepily.

"I…goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whispered, already half asleep.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

"Sky?" I ran my free hand through her hair, the other holding her close.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"I…goodnight." I mentally slapped myself, not saying what I intended to.

"Goodnight." She whispered, falling asleep soon after.

I laid there in the dark looking at the ceiling, Sky's steady breath the only sound in the room. I continued stroking her hair. I smiled to myself, remembering that Hill's hair was the same exact color, dark blonde. I thought back at what I was attempting to say to Sky before she fell asleep. What I meant to say was that I loved her. I know she already knows that, but not the way that I mean. When Hill asked me to look after her after she was gone, I loved her like she was my own daughter. As Sky grew older and I saw a lot of her mother in her, not to mention that she had suffered abuse like I did when I was a teen, my love grew into something else. I was there for her through the roughest of days. She was there for me when I was on the brink of insanity. Sky keeps me stable, just as her mother had done from my elementary years to high school. We understand each other. Is the reason why the sinful act we had committed _twice_ felt right instead of wrong because we share what other couples in the world shared? We both have similar pasts, we understand each other, and we have a lot of things in common. Loretta and I don't even share one thing in common. I think we were more infatuated with each other when I asked her to marry me than in love. The fact that I was jealous of Hill getting married didn't help much. I had fallen in love with Hill during high school. I admired Hill for her patience and the ability to defend herself against the kids who teased her for befriending the 'Son of a Hundred Maniacs'. When Hill had Skyler, I was supportive of her, it seemed that I owed her that much. Then when she found out about her illness, I was crushed.

Sky stirred in her sleep, I rubbed her back gently, her body relaxing once more.

I yawned and felt my eyes droop from exhaustion. I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me that had already claimed Sky.

_I'll find the right time to tell her!_ Was my last thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

That night, both Freddy and Sky dreamt about holding each other in their arms, reminiscing in their dream world. The couple didn't know that this was the beginning of a bumpy road. The couple will soon face obstacles that will become their greatest fears. For now, they enjoy each other's company, seeking comfort in the other's arms and sharing a kiss that is both blissful and dangerous.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I love reviews, which I mentioned before result in faster updates!**

**Freddy: I thought you were going to bed!**

**Me: I am! I am! Sheesh!**

**~ThePurpleness**


	7. Cinderella

**Hey guys! I am super duper sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with college and I currently got myself a boyfriend. This chapter isn't as long as you'd probably like it to be, but my summer break will be coming up very soon. Hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters then. I'd like to give huge thank yous to the people who have been reviewing and also to the people who put this story on story alert and favorites. It makes me happy when I see an e-mail that notifies me of that. I only hope that you continue to read and review to tell me how it's going so far. Those of you who want to know if Freddy is going to get violent don't worry! He will become the Freddy that we all love very soon. I just can't tell you when because that would be giving away the story. Anyway, enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter!**

**Freddy: I have a quick question first!**

**Me: Do I even want to hear this?**

**Freddy: What is Victoria's Secret?**

**Me: Well Freddy, it's a store that sells...**

**Freddy: No, no, no, no, no. I know what it sells, I just want to know Victoria's Secret.**

**Me: -_-;**

**Freddy: Whaaaaaat?**

**Me: Freddy I don't think anyone knows the secret. Heck, it might not even be an actual person's secret!**

**Freddy: Time to hunt down a girl named Victoria.**

**Me: *facetable***

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES! I only own the characters you don't recognize!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

It is early morning and I've been lying in bed for awhile now listening to the birds sing outside. The curtains were closed, but I could still tell that the sun was rising as the rays tried to peek through them casting an orange glow. I looked over at Freddy who was still asleep. I smiled to myself thinking about how peaceful he looks. He's been through hell during his childhood. Picked on by the other kids and abused by his foster father. The only peace he can find is in his dreams where nobody can judge him for something that he had no control over. Freddy told me the story about how his mother, Amanda Krueger, got locked in the mental asylum for the criminally insane over the holidays. She was brutally raped hundreds of times. When she was found she was barely alive and later found out that she was with child. That's why kids teased him about being 'the son of a hundred maniacs'. My thoughts were interrupted when the telephone startled me. Freddy rubbed his eyes and yawned before leaning over me to pick up the phone that was on the bedside table.

"Hello? Oh, Mr. Anderson, what's wrong? Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay bye!" Freddy sleepily hung up the phone and collapsed on top of me.

"Who was that?" I giggled, playing with his hair.

"My boss, someone called in sick and he needs somebody to take the shift." Freddy mumbled into my chest.

"I guess that means you have to leave huh?"

"I could always call back and say that I came down with a bad case of Sky fever."

"I don't think they would believe you." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"I better get ready for work." Freddy rolled over and got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

I threw the sheet off my body and got up as well, collecting my garments that were strewn throughout the room. I got dressed and made the bed, hearing the shower turn on after I finished. I decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast laughing at the image of Freddy trying to cook something other than grilled cheese. When I reached the kitchen I went over to the refrigerator and scanned its contents. I found a carton of eggs and pulled them out, also grabbing a pitcher of orange juice. I set the pitcher down on the table and carried the carton of eggs to the stove. I rummaged around the cupboards until I found a frying pan, setting it on the burner. I turned the dial of the stove on to let the pan heat up and went back to the refrigerator to find some bacon grease.

"Bingo!" I grabbed the jar of bacon grease from the door of the fridge, kicking it shut with my foot.

I opened up the jar and spooned some of the bacon grease into the frying pan, satisfied with the sound of sizzling. I grabbed an egg from the carton, cracking it on the edge of the pan and discarded the empty shell into the trashcan. After cooking four eggs Freddy came down the stairs in a navy boiler suit and a pair of old boots.

"Something smells good!" Freddy came up from behind and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"They're just fried eggs." I handed him a plate.

"Beats me at making grilled cheeses." Freddy retorted, grabbing two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"At least you _can _cook something other than meat." I replied as I sat down next to him with my plate of fried eggs.

"Alright, alright, miss sassy pants! You win." Freddy chuckled. "What are you planning on doing today when I'm gone?" Freddy asked before eating a forkful of eggs.

"I don't know, haven't gotten quite that far yet. Maybe I'll invite a couple of friends over and have a party. Mind if we drink your booze?" I teased.

"Nah, you're not the partying type. You're just like your mother."

"You caught me, but I was thinking about cleaning the place up a bit because I'm sure you won't do any cleaning anytime soon."

"Loretta usually does the cleaning around here and I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you did it instead of me."

"That's what I thought." I giggled, finishing the last of my eggs.

"Well, I better head out to work before my boss calls again." Freddy stood up from his seat, chugging the rest of his orange juice.

I stood up as well grabbing the plates and glasses from the table and put them in the sink. "Have fun!"

Freddy stayed where he was at and started tapping his foot lightly on the floor with his arms crossed.

"What?" I tried to keep a serious face.

Freddy curled his index finger a couple of times, beckoning me to come forward. I stood my ground, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head playfully.

Freddy groaned in annoyance, "Fine! If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." He started making his way towards me.

Freddy stopped so that there were only inches in between us. Grabbing my chin with his right hand, he tilted it upwards and placed his lips to mine. I uncrossed my arms and placed them around his neck, his other hand placed on my lower back. It ended as soon as it started when Freddy pulled away, placing his forehead on mine.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Freddy spoke softly.

"I can imagine." I smirked.

Freddy pulled me into another brief kiss before leaving the kitchen. "I'll be back later!" Freddy called from the front door.

"Bye!"

I heard the door shut and sighed as I pondered where to start cleaning. Since I was already in the kitchen I decided to start there. I washed all the dirty dishes from our breakfast and left them in the drying rack as I started wiping down the counters and the kitchen table. After sweeping and scrubbing the kitchen floor I dusted the living room and bedrooms upstairs. I vacuumed the bedrooms and living room before heading upstairs to the bathroom. After scrubbing down the bathtub, sink, and toilet, I threw my rubber gloves into the trash. I looked up at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall, noting that it was a quarter till noon. Satisfied with the fact that I cleaned a whole house in a few hours, my mind wondered back to my house and how long it has been since I last cleaned it. I returned to the kitchen and rummaged around the drawers for a pad of paper and a pen. I wrote a quick note to Freddy and left it on the kitchen table where he would find it. I decided against going out the front door and left through the back, taking the path that led to my house.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I slammed the car door shut, trudging up the front steps of the porch to my house. It had been a stressful day at the power plant. Many of the boilers went into shut down mode and I was the only one who could repair them at the time since we were running shorthanded. Not only that, but I had to spend the rest of the time replacing worn parts on the boilers which can get really boring when you don't have anybody to talk to. A wave of euphoria hit me once I unlocked the front door and stepped into the house, flipping the light switch on as I set my keys down. I sniffed the air which smelled of dusting spray and bleach.

"Sky?"

No answer.

"Sky, are you here?"

Again there was no answer.

I walked up the stairs and checked the bedrooms finding nothing. I went back downstairs to the kitchen, finding a note on the table.

_Freddy,_

_I went back to my house to do some cleaning. Feel free to come over if you want, but I suggest you take the trail and use the back door._

_Sky_

I set the piece of paper back on the table and shut off all the lights before walking out the back door as I set the house keys in my pocket. Making sure that it was locked I headed down the path that lead to Sky's house. I used to take walks with Hill on this very path. It was her way of spending time with me, probably to make sure I hadn't gone crazy. That was one of Hill's biggest fears. She was afraid that I would completely lose it and go on some rampage on the people that made my life a living hell, mostly the kids that made fun of me for being a freak, something that I had no control over. It only reminded me of the phrase 'life isn't fair'.

I opened the small gate that opened into Sky's backyard, closing it quietly behind me. It was twilight and I didn't want anyone catching me walking into her house. That's all I need right now, the whole neighborhood under suspicion. I'm already labeled a freak. I turned the doorknob only to find it locked. I lightly knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes of knocking and no answer I began to worry. I noticed that there were no lights on in the main level, so maybe she was upstairs and couldn't hear me knocking. I stood back from the door and surveyed the upper level, an open window with a light on catching my attention.

"Sky!" I said loud enough so the neighbors wouldn't notice.

I cursed under my breath when there was no response. I brainstormed for a minute trying to figure out how to catch her attention without bringing attention to myself. I smirked as I looked at the tree that was situated near the open window. I grabbed a sturdy branch of the tree and started climbing up. After getting snagged by smaller branches and having my foot stuck I reached the branch that was right in front of the window. I grabbed the window sill, putting one leg over and hopped into the vacant room.

It must've been Skyler's room from what I could tell. Skyler likes to read and there was a huge bookcase occupied with books.

'_Okay I found Skyler's room, but where is Sky?'_

I took a seat on the full sized bed and decided to wait for her return instead of scaring her half to death by bumping into her in the dark house. I heard commotion coming from the door across the room, guessing that she was in the bathroom. I stood up from the bed and wandered over to the door, slightly knocking.

"Sky?"

"Freddy? When did you get here?" I heard her surprised voice through the closed door.

"About a minute ago, I had to come through your window because the back door was locked."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must've locked it out of habit. I'll be out in a minute."

I stepped over to Sky's bookcase and read some of the titles of the books. A lot of them I recognized as Hill's books. Hill loved to read also, mostly mystery and horror. Sky must've picked up that hobby from Hill. My eyes caught one title in particular that caught me by surprise. I took the book off the shelf and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

I turned to see Sky standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She was in a pair of black cotton pajama pants and a red tank top. Her dark blonde hair was slightly damp and her skin glistened with moisture.

"Couldn't part with this book I see." I held up the book for her to see, her cheeks turning pink.

* * *

"It's my favorite fairytale from when I was a kid. Mom used to read it to me every night before bed when she was still alive. Besides, doesn't every girl dream of being a princess?"

"I suppose so. It seems like you can relate to the story."

"How do you mean?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you cleaned two houses in one day." I pointed out, putting the book back in its rightful place.

"I guess you're right." Sky laughed. "I can't say I've encountered my fairy godmother yet though."

I lifted Sky's chin up so that her eyes met mine, my thumb running over her bottom lip. "You don't need one."

"You really think so?" Sky whispered.

"I know so." I said softly as I brought her into an embrace.

I felt Skyler wrap her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. My hands rested on her back rubbing little circles into it. I placed my chin on top of Skyler's head and closed my eyes, relishing the moment. Here we stand as two broken people who have been through hell and back, only having each other for comfort. There was something in the back of my mind that was scaring me to death. I couldn't help but think about the thought of losing Sky. If I lose her my world will crumble beneath me and I will be swallowed into a dark abyss that I have been avoiding my entire life. I already lost Hill; I don't think I can stand it if I lost Sky. I know that I would still have Loretta and Katherine, but I have fallen out of love with Loretta over the years. I will always love Katherine because she is the best daughter I could ever ask for. My grip tightened on Sky who only held on that much tighter.

"You don't need one," I repeated. "You've got me." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read it, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd highly appreciate it!**


	8. Nightmares and Confessions

**Hey guys! I know it's been about two months, but this time I have a good reason. I was suffering from writer's block and it was earlier this month that an idea hit me. I also had to fill out a couple of forms from my Physical Therapist Assistant program, which was really boring. I already have ideas for the next chapter so it shouldn't take long for me to update. Oh and thank you to everyone that has reviewed! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.  
Song Disclaimer: Don't own You'll Be In My Heart, it belongs to Phil Collins.**

**Freddy: You put a Disney song in here?**

**Me: Don't you have some children to terrify?**

**Freddy: It can wait. *pulls up chair beside me* You made me sing a Disney song?**

**Me: It was the only song that fit the situation perfectly and there's nothing wrong with Disney!**

**Freddy: But I'm Freddy Krueger, Dream Demon of Elm Street!**

**Me: News flash, this was before you went all crazy and started killing children!**

**Freddy: Well I suppose in that case...**

**Me: *interrupts Freddy* Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Sky's POV**

"_Where am I?" I asked myself as I surveyed the area._

_I wasn't in the garden at the gazebo like I usually am when I fall asleep. As of now I was sitting on a curb of some street…_

"_Oh it's Elm Street!" I confirmed as the street sign came into focus._

_I realized why it was so hard to recognize anything, it is night time and it seems darker than usual in the vacant neighborhood. I stood up from the curb and stepped onto the yard that was behind me. I instantly recognized it as Freddy's house. The windows showed that there wasn't anybody home, but I had a feeling that Freddy was in there anyway. I started walking towards the back of the house, my suspicion proved right when I saw the basement window lit up. I could see from inside that Freddy was pacing back and forth like he was expecting something or somebody. I knelt down in front of the window and lifted my hand up to tap it to get his attention. Instead of getting a tapping noise my hand mysteriously went through the window._

"_What the hell?" I tried again, only getting the same result._

_All of a sudden I heard commotion from the front yard. I got up from my position and bolted towards the front yard with a bad feeling in my stomach. My eyes widened as I saw a large group of people coming towards the house with torches. I noticed that they were all parents that lived on this street and they didn't look too happy. _

"_I have to warn Freddy, but how?"_

_Before I could even come up with some plan, a man from the front of the group took out a lighter and ignited a cloth that was stuffed into the neck of a bottle that contained a clear substance._

_**Oh no, it's gasoline! **_

"_Wait!" I screamed in terror._

_The man threw the bottle into one of the windows of the house, starting it on fire instantly. A few others from the mob did the same thing until the house was ablaze. I ran into the backyard again to see if Freddy, hoping that he had gotten out safely. As soon as I got there I felt my heart drop not only because there was no sign of Freddy, but the flames of the fire were raging out of the basement window._

"_Noooooooo!"_

I sat up breathing rapidly with a sheen of sweat all over my body that was visible from the moonlight coming from my open window. I felt hot tears trail down my face as I started to sob.

"Sky, are you alright?" I felt Freddy's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I just had this terrible nightmare!" I explained in between sobs.

"Shhh, it's over now." Freddy took me into his arms, rocking me back and forth to calm me down.

I only held on tighter to him, thinking that if anyone wanted to take him away from me they would have to go through me first.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddy asked as soon as my sobbing had ceased, only a hint of trembling could be detected.

"No, I just want to forget about it." I answered.

I felt Freddy's lips at the nape of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I moaned in between words.

"Making you forget. Is it helping?" Freddy whispered in my ear, giving it a nip at the end of the question.

"Undeniably." I answered, pushing him down on the mattress as I got on top of him.

I brushed my lips against his as I started to take off his briefs, which were acquainted with the floor in seconds. They were met with my pajama pants and tank top. We were still in a lip lock as I slowly slid onto Freddy, making me moan into his mouth out of pure ecstasy. I heard Freddy groan as I started to ride him at a steady pace. Freddy grabbed me by the hips as he started meeting my every thrust. Minutes went by when I finally couldn't take it anymore and let myself go, crying out Freddy's name. I felt my muscles tense around Freddy, before I felt him release with a groan, making me come a second time. I collapsed on top of Freddy as we laid there coming down from our high. I rolled off of Freddy and cuddled up to him, trying to get as close to him as possible. Freddy placed his hand on my waist while his other stroked my hair. I felt my eyelids become heavy once again and let the darkness consume me, hoping that I would have a good dream rather than another nightmare.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

The week went by fast which meant only one more week before Loretta and Katherine come home. I've been getting daily phone calls from Loretta who bombards me with questions. I always tell her that I'm doing fine without her and that I work most of the time anyway. Sky has been coming to my house more often now that her father is back from his camping trip. Not that he started drinking again, but rather that she's trying to conceal our little affair. I'm happy that her father has taken a turn in his life. Sky has been a lot more cheerful as well. If I didn't say so myself, I'd say her father is back to the way he was before he found out about Hill's illness that ate out her heart before his eyes. Sky has told me that he's been going to AA meetings every evening since he got back from his trip, which is helping wonders. I can't help but worry about Sky right not though. She's very happy, but I know there's something wrong that she's not telling me about. I suspect that it has something to do with that nightmare she had a few days back. I don't want to bring it up to her, but I want her to be carefree for once in her life. I've made my decision, I'm going to ask about it tonight and get her to talk.

"Hey Freddy!" Sky greeted as she came in through the back door.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Sky." I turned in my chair to face her.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" She asked as she sat in the chair next to mine.

"Yes actually. Have you?"

"Yes, I just came by to see if there was anything I could do for you."

"Well there is something Sky."

"What's that?"

"Before I ask you promise me that you'll give me a straight answer." I gave her a stern look.

"Okay I promise. What's this all about?" Sky laughed.

"What did you have a nightmare about a few days ago?"

Sky's face seemed to discolor as she was reminded of that dreadful memory and her smile disappeared. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen sink, looking out the window.

"Sky?" I rose from my chair as well and stood behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders for comfort.

"I'll give you an answer, but you won't like it."

"That's okay; you need to talk about it. It's not healthy to keep stuff bottled up in you forever."

"You died, I tried to do everything in my power to make it stop from happening but I was useless. I don't want that to ever happen! I don't want to lose you!" Sky turned around with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Shhh, it won't. Not if I can stop it." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her in an embrace as she began to sob.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

**For one so small  
You see so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

'**Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always**

As I finished singing I noticed that Sky's crying had ceased and my hand that was resting over her heart felt the beating of it quicken. I knew that now was my chance to tell her how I've felt about her for a long time.

"I love you Sky." I whispered into her hair.

I think in that moment, Sky's heart skipped a beat before she turned around in my embrace, looking up into my eyes.

"I love you too! I think I have loved you for the longest time, I just didn't know it at the time." Sky replied.

I was so relieved that she wasn't afraid of me for what I had said; better yet she returned my feelings. We embraced once again, two troubled souls that have found comfort in each other. Ignorant to everything that was happening around us. My only fear is if I lose her to another man like I had lost Hill, but I was at fault because I didn't tell her how I felt about her. The fear seemed to disappear when Sky's grip tightened. No one can tear us apart.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	9. History Repeats Itself

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I began to write this chapter, but realized that I didn't like it as much and it took awhile to change it in a way that seemed better to me. I still have a weird feeling about this chapter, but I hope you guys tell me what you think. Which brings me to thank all of you who have left me reviews. Thank you much! I really appreciate the feedback and only hope that you will continue to tell me your thoughts on this. I'll stop wasting your time now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES. All rights go to Wes Craven.****Freddy's POV**

* * *

The two weeks that Sky and I had together flew by faster than what we wanted, but we enjoyed every minute of it. I was sitting at the kitchen table on Saturday morning with my cup of coffee and the morning newspaper. Sky had left early last night, claiming that she was feeling ill. I was very concerned for her for the fact that this came on really fast and let her go home to get some rest.

The slam of a car door shook me out of my thoughts and I went back to reading the newspaper. There was another sound of a car door being slammed, which made me realize that it was coming from the front yard. I set the paper down and rose from my chair to investigate. I looked out the living room window to see Loretta's car sitting in the driveway and Loretta and Katherine walking up the sidewalk to the house. I opened the front door only to have my legs tackled by my only child.

"Daddy!" Katherine shouted.

"Hello to you too princess!" I chuckled and bent down to her level to return her bear hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. It was too quiet around the house without you here."

Loretta stepped into the doorway carrying the luggage and set it down in the entryway with a huff and closed the front door.

"Good morning Fred." Loretta greeted once she got her breath back and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning Loretta. Your mother is feeling better I assume?"

"Yes. She's able to move around the house now with the aid of a walker. I see you've managed nicely around the house while I was away." Loretta looked around at the cleanliness state of the house.

"You have Sky to thank for that. She cleaned the house _and_ did the laundry."

"She did a wonderful job! I'm impressed!" Loretta wandered into the living room and kitchen. "I must give her a raise next time she babysits."

"Yes, well, I'm going to put the luggage upstairs so you can start to unpack." I took hold of one of the suitcases and lugged it up the stairs.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

It had been a long night. I didn't get much sleep when I came back from Freddy's house because of this illness that has taken over my body. I guessed that it was the flu due to fever and the chills. I haven't had the flu since I was little about the time that mom was still alive. I brought the blanket around me tighter as a wave of chills ran up my body. Dad looked pretty worried before he left for his AA meeting and offered to stay home with me. I told him that it was just the flu and that I'd be better in no time, assuming that it was only a twenty four hour bug.

I sighed as I felt a pressure on my bladder, signaling that it was time to be emptied. I threw the blanket off of me and slowly got up from the bed. I felt weak from my aching muscles and supported myself by holding on to the wall as I slowly made my way to the bathroom on the other side of my room. I flipped the switch in the bathroom and relieved my full bladder to its content. I walked over to the sink and was greeted with my pallid reflection. My hair was plastered to my damp forehead and there was a layer of cold sweat on every visible part of my body. My tank top was also damp and stuck to my skin like a postage stamp on an envelope.

I turned off the light in the bathroom and grabbed hold of the wall for support. I was about halfway to my bed when I stopped. I noticed that my breathing had become more difficult and instantly panicked. I slid down the wall and started to crawl my way to the phone that was on my bedside table. I reached for my phone and brought it down on the floor with me. I picked up the phone and dialed 911 as quickly as I could.

"911, what's your emergency?" I heard a woman's voice.

"Help…me…please! I…can't… breathe!" I uttered before I dropped the phone and the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

Loretta and I were making conversation while she unpacked when I heard the phone ring throughout the house. I rushed down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Krueger residence?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes it is. Can I help you?"

"This is Springwood General. You were listed under Skyler Van Dorn's emergency contacts. We were unable to reach her father." The woman replied

"What happened?" I managed to get out.

"She was found unconscious at her house. She was having trouble breathing, but we have it under control now. You may want to come to the hospital. The doctor wants to talk to a guardian."

"I'll be right over. Thank you for informing me." I hanged up the phone and grabbed my car keys.

"Who was that honey?" Loretta came down the stairs.

"It was the hospital. Sounds like Sky had an anxiety attack, but the doctor wants to talk to a guardian." I explained.

"Where's her father?"

"He must be at his AA meeting. I have to go see her."

"Send her my best."

"I will." I walked out the front door.

I arrived at the hospital in record time and parked in the visitor's parking lot. As I entered, the smell of disinfectant wafted through the air. The waiting room only had a few people who were reading magazines or staring blankly into the T.V. screen. I approached the front desk where a young woman sat there doing paper work.

"Can I help you?" She smiled up at me.

"I'm here to see Skyler Van Dorn."

"You must be Mr. Krueger. She's in room 201 on the second floor."

"Thank you."

I took the elevator to the second floor, feeling claustrophobic and more than a hint of worry. The damn elevator music was only adding irritation to the list of emotions that I was feeling at the moment. I escaped from the elevator and breezed down the hallway until I reached room 201. The door was already open and Sky was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask strapped to her face. She looked awfully pale, but her breathing seemed to be under control. I sat down in the chair that was next to the bed and waited.

A nurse came in ten minutes later and noticed that I was there.

"Oh, Mr. Krueger, I'll notify the doctor that you're here!" The nurse exclaimed as she left the room to fetch the doctor.

Not much later, the doctor entered. "Mr. Krueger, I'm Dr. Anderson." He came over and shook my hand after I had stood up from my chair.

"What's wrong with her Doc?"

"Well, at first we thought she had a minor anxiety attack, but then we found out that she has caught a virus."

My heart just about stopped when I heard the last part of the sentence. "What is it?"

"It's called cardiomyopathy. It's a disease of the heart muscle."

At that moment my head slumped and I exhaled a shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Her mother died of that disease." I whispered.

"That's right. I'm afraid Skyler has the exact virus. We immediately put Skyler on a heart transplant list, but she has a rare tissue type."

"Which means she has a small chance of getting a heart right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How long does she have?"

"We can't say for sure, but a year at most."

I nodded my head to let Dr. Anderson know that I understood and sat back down.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. We'll keep trying to contact her father." Dr. Anderson exited the room, leaving me in total shock.

So many emotions were running through my head right now that I don't even know what to think. I never thought that I would have to hear this again. I had already lost Hill and now the doctor told me that I'm going to lose Sky. There was a small ray of hope that she could get a heart, but Hill never got a heart when she was under the mercy of the disease.

I looked over at Sky who was lying in the bed unconscious. I scooted my chair closer to the bed and grabbed Sky's hand that was resting by her side. I felt a tear slide down my face and I wiped it away quickly with my free hand. I hadn't cried in so long. The last time I did was at Hill's funeral.

I felt Sky squeeze my hand and saw that Sky was slowly waking up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I forced a smile on my face.

"Hi. What happened?" Sky questioned after taking off the oxygen mask.

"You had some trouble breathing. You must've managed to call 911 because the medics found you unconscious in your house."

"Where's Dad?"

"They're trying to reach him right now. The doctor wants to talk to him."

"It was only an anxiety attack. What does he want to talk to my dad about?"

I swallowed hard, but I kept silent. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, it wasn't my place.

Sky must have sensed my uneasiness. "Freddy? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and tried to form a sentence, but I just couldn't.

"Freddy, you can tell me." Sky squeezed my hand hard.

"You have cardiomyopathy, the same heart disease that your mother had. They put you on a heart transplant list, but the doctor said that you have a rare tissue type. There's a small chance of them getting a heart in time."

It broke my heart when I saw the look of shock on Sky's face. It was a lot to take in all at once, but she had a right to know. After all, it was her life we were talking about.

"How long do I have?" Sky swallowed a sob.

"They said about a year." I felt Sky squeeze my hand once again and squeezed just as hard.

I struggled to keep the tears at bay when Sky started to silently cry to herself. I got up from my chair for the second time that day and embraced her with all my might. I noticed that her body was shaking from her sobbing and that my shirt was now damp from her tears. I rubbed circles on her back to give her some form of comfort besides holding her.

Twenty minutes past and the tears had dried. I was still holding her with my head resting on hers, hearing an occasional sniff from Sky. I lifted up my head when I heard conversation outside of Sky's room. It sounded like Dr. Anderson and Mr. Van Dorn. Sky slid from my embrace and rested against the pillow, but listened in on the conversation as well.

When the voices quit, her father came into the room with a pained look in his eyes.

"Dad!" Sky reached out to hug her father.

He too was trying to hold back tears as he held his daughter. They both pulled away a few minutes later and her father realized that I was present.

"Fred, what brings you here?"

"The hospital contacted me. Apparently I'm on Sky's emergency contact list. Hill's doing I'm sure."

"Thanks for staying with her Fred." He shook my hand with gratitude.

"It was no problem Mike. If you need anything just let me know. I should probably head out before Loretta sends out a search party."

"Once again, thanks for staying with her." Mike settled into the vacant chair by Sky's bed.

I nodded my head and glanced at Sky. "I'll see you later okay?"

Sky nodded and gave a small smile before I walked out the door.

I reached my car and unlocked the door before getting in. When I slammed the door shut I couldn't help but cry. I only held back my tears for Sky's sake, but it was so difficult to see her so sad. I can only hope that the year goes by slowly so the time never comes for Sky to leave this world. It wasn't fair. She's so young and she's barely even lived yet. That's why the time I have with her will have to be memorable for her. We'll have to cherish every second of every minute of every day that we have left. It seems that history is repeating itself and our nightmare has just begun.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know that it was mostly Freddy's POV, but this is going to have a bigger effect on him if you know what I mean. Yes, Freddy will start to have dark thoughts and behave more differently. I can't wait to start writing about the Freddy we all know and love! Don't hesitate to leave a review! Till next time!  
~ThePurpleness**


	10. Life is Never Fair

**Hey peeps! I meant to get this out in October, I really did! Unfortunately, something happened in my life that I wasn't expecting and I was an emotional wreck for some time. All is well now though and I'm happy to be back in a writing mood. I'm also happy with all the reviews I have been receiving for this story, so thank you for all of those who review! I only hope that you keep reviewing to tell me what you think. I won't keep you any longer, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES. All rights go to Wes Craven.**

**Freddy: It's about time you got your butt back to writing!**

**Me: My thoughts exactly!**

**Freddy: That's not the answer I was expecting.**

**Me: You were waiting for me to bite your head off weren't you?**

**Freddy: *nods***

**Me: *giggles* It's good to be back! By the way, whenever it's in Freddy's POV and you see bold lettering, it's his evil mind!**

**

* * *

**

**Sky's POV**

"Welcome home!" My dad opened the door to our front house, putting down my suitcase in the entryway.

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him as soon as he shut the front door.

"It must feel good to be out of that wretched hospital." Dad rubbed circles into my upper back.

"Yeah, I was about to go insane due to boredom in that hospital bed." I pulled away and put my hands into my front pockets of my sweatshirt.

"Well I'll go put this up in your room and then I have to head out for my meeting. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Dad picked up my suitcase.

"I'll be fine dad. I'm just going to take a shower and eat some food that's actually edible." I laughed.

"Okay, but if you need anything just call. I wrote the number down of the AA building and if you can't reach me call Freddy."

I nodded as he went upstairs to drop off my suitcase in my room and hugged him as he came back down.

"I'll be back soon." Dad kissed me on my forehead before leaving the house, me standing at the doorway waving as he drove off.

I sighed as I shut the front door and trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. It felt great to be home, but it didn't keep the feeling of dread from weighing down on my chest. I had come to accept the fact that I had the same heart disease as my mother had, but there was no way that I was ready to accept the concept of death. I don't know how my mother could stay so positive after being told that she had an illness that would eventually kill her. I try so hard to stay positive by thinking about my dad overcoming his alcoholism and Freddy always being there for me, but it's the thought of leaving them both behind that scares me. I'm afraid that once I leave this world that Freddy will...

_NO! I can't think like that! _

I opened the shower door and turned the knobs to get the water running. As I let the water run, I put a towel on the shower door and a fresh pair of clothes on the counter by the sink. The shower completely took my mind off of everything, washing away all my worries and going down the drain. I must've stood in the shower for a good half hour before coming out and getting dressed. I ran a brush through my hair and left my bathroom for the kitchen.

"Oh geez!" I jumped back when I saw Freddy lying comfortably on my bed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Freddy sat up. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess. I'm glad that you're here to be honest. I don't like being alone here." I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddy asked.

"No, not right now anyway. It's still overwhelming to me." I answered.

"When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here."

I wrapped my arms around Freddy's neck and buried my face into his shoulder. "Thank you."

I felt Freddy embrace me back, his hold tightening as if he let go I'd float away. My stomach interrupted the moment when it started growling in protest, making the both of us break our hold and start to laugh.

"Somebody's hungry." Freddy chuckled.

"Can you blame me? The food at the hospital was questionable."

"I suppose you're right. Come on, I'll make a grilled cheese for you." Freddy held out his hand for me to take.

"That sounds amazing!" I put my hand in his and we walked down to the kitchen hand in hand.

We sat there at the kitchen table. I ate my grilled cheese while he just sat and watched, sometimes making small talk.

"What?" I rolled my eyes after getting tired of him watching me pig out.

"Nothing." Freddy laughed to himself.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare when a girl is eating like a pig?"

"I believe I've heard a similar lecture." Freddy smiled.

"How's Katherine?" I changed the subject quickly.

"She misses you like crazy! She asked me when you were going to come over and babysit next."

"So you haven't told her about my illness?"

"I don't have the heart to tell her. It's not my place anyway. You should be the one to tell her when you're ready."

"I don't even know how I'll explain it to her." I put my head into my hands. "How do you explain death to a child?"

"I don't know." Freddy frowned. "You'll find a way to tell her about it. I know you will."

Freddy's hand rested upon mine that was now lying on the table. We sat there in silence, avoiding the subject that we didn't want to even think about.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I was sitting with Sky in the kitchen, my hand on top of hers with my thumb drawing patterns on her skin. Neither of us wanted to think or talk about her illness, the same illness that claimed her mother. So silence was our only comfort. I was brought out of my reverie when Sky stood up from her place, making me give her a questioning look.

"Let's go upstairs." Sky suggested.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean you just got out of the hospital."

"I think I can handle it. It will help me keep my mind off of it." Sky started pulling my hand to coax me to follow her.

I gave in and got up from my chair, letting her lead the way upstairs. As soon we reached her room, I shut the door and locked it.

Just this once, I let her have control. I felt that it would keep her mind distracted. As she made love to me I saw a side of Sky that I haven't seen before. She showered me with passion like I was going to disappear the moment I left her. I realized that I was the person she was fighting for. She's battling death to stay with me. This act of love was a way of showing death that no matter what, we couldn't be torn apart.

After Sky collapsed onto the bed, I pulled her close in an embrace. I felt her heart, the heart that will eventually fail to give life to her, flutter in time with mine.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

I was answered first with a giggle. "Freddy, I'm _more _than fine."

I stayed with her until it was close to the time for her father to come home. I quickly dressed and climbed out the window of her bedroom. I took the path that Hill and I used to walk back home. I couldn't help but feel this spark of anger inside me. I kept getting flashes of my school mates teasing me and a glove with four blades dripping with crimson blood.

**They deserve to suffer just like you are Freddy. Take something of theirs away to show them what it's like to lose something close to their hearts.**

"Freddy, where've you been?" Loretta was taking down the wash from the line, breaking my train of thought.

"I was visiting Sky. She just got home from the hospital today."

"How is she?"

"She's an emotional wreck as I suspected. Who can blame her? The kid just found out she has a year at most to live!"

"Katherine has been asking about her." Loretta stated.

"I know, I told her that. I don't think now is the time for her to tell Katherine anything. She still has to accept her own fate, which will probably take some time."

"You're right."

"Mommy!" Katherine's voice rang from inside the house."

"I'm coming sweetheart!" Loretta picked up the laundry basket and went inside the house.

I decided to stay outside a bit longer. Leaning against a tree, I sighed heavily as my mind drifted back to Sky again. Loretta was clueless of our affair. When she found out Sky was in the hospital, she gave me a look of sympathy that she thought was to a man losing someone like a daughter to him. When in reality he was losing not a daughter, but a lover that meant the world to him.

**Life is never fair!**

**So Freddy is starting to think evil thoughts. You'll start to see that more often from here on out. I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave me a review!**

**~ThePurpleness**


	11. As the Months Progress Freddy's POV

**Hey guys! I know I have some explaining to do. First off, I was working on this chapter in December and had every intention on updating, when my laptop decided to crap out on me. I thought it would be something my dad could fix, but he tried everything that he could and I was left to turn it in to the Geek Squad. I just recently got it back and found out I had lost every document for my fanfics. I was pretty pissed at first, but I was just thankful that my laptop was in working condition. So I had to retype this chapter up and to make it up to you I'm posting two chapter today. Oh and before I forget I have to say this, I love you guys! I really appreciate the reviews. Anywho, I'll quit with my drabble and let you read to your hearts content.**

**Freddy: For a while there I thought you were dead *smirks***

**Me: I'm sure a lot of other people thought so too.**

**Freddy: Again, not the answer I was expecting.**

**Me: Believe it or not I'm actually happy to see you :)**

**Freddy: That's a first for anyone to ever say that to me *scratches head***

**Me: *mutters* Not surprised.**

**Freddy: What did you say?**

**Me: Want some fries? *holds out McDonalds fries***

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES, it all belongs to Wes Craven.**

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

July

It has been a full month since Sky found out about her illness. Sky hasn't looked any different since, but I know that in time the disease inside of her will change her appearance. Sky has accepted her fate, leaving the restless nights from crying behind her. I still notice that her mind wanders somewhere else sometimes when she stares off into space. One day, I was spending time with Sky when she suffered shortness of breath. I held her against me, putting a hand over her chest and instructed her to try to match her breathing with mine. After a few moments her breathing went back to normal and I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered, setting her hand on top of mine which was still resting over her heart.

I had started to have dreams of this glove with four blades welded onto the fingers, dripping with blood. Screams of terror would fill the room, not of adults, but of children. I would wake up in a cold sweat and the dark voice inside my mind would speak:

**Make them pay Freddy. Take away something from them that they love like they have done to you.**

* * *

August

The dream has kept reoccurring for the past month now and the voice inside my head is getting worse. I find myself doing as it says, which scares me to no end, but if I follow its orders it leaves me alone for awhile. The first time I listened to it was when I outside one day smoking on the back porch and a small bunny hopped into our yard.

**Kill it! Take away its life by shedding its blood!**

My hand went into my pocket and grabbed the pocket knife that resided there. Slowly pulling it out, I flicked the blade open and carefully went down the steps. Standing at a fair distance so as not to scare the animal away, I aimed at the clueless creature nibbling at the grass. With the flick of my wrist the blade went flying, plunging itself into the side of the bunny, killing it instantly. Walking over to its motionless body, I bent over and pulled out the knife from the creature and found myself dissecting it. When I was done, the ground was covered in blood and organs from what used to be an innocent animal. I discarded the body parts into a ditch near the path behind our house, making it look like a bigger animal had ripped it apart for lunch. Taking the hose, I washed away the blood from my knife, hands, and the yard.

The last time I had killed an animal was when I was in elementary school. I had killed the class hamster by beating it with a hammer. I remembered its helpless squeaks when the hammer had made contact and the other kids stood behind me chanting "Son of a hundred maniacs!" except Hill, who just sat at her desk with a forlorn look on her face. After school had ended for the day, Hill approached me and comforted me from the other kids' tormenting. That was the beginning of our friendship.

Sky still hasn't really changed in appearance, but still suffers from shortness of breath. She just recently started to experience dizziness and chest pain if she physically exerted herself, forcing our lovemaking to come to an end, which seemed to upset her more than anything. I held her that night and told her that I still loved her no matter what.

At the end of the month, Sky went back to school for her senior year. I think the moment for her was bittersweet because she knows that this will be her last year to see her friends. I silently wish to myself that she'll make it to graduation.

* * *

September

Since Sky was back in school, I spent my time working. I had started to construct the bladed glove from my dream, hoping that the voice would settle down if I had made it to its content. I continued to kill little animals that found their way in my backyard, but soon realized that the voice wasn't being satisfied. I began to kill stray cats and dogs, which seemed to make the voice go away for awhile like it used to when I first started killing animals.

I was waiting for Sky to come back from school one day, when she came into her room with a glum expression.

"What's wrong?" I stood up from her bed as she closed the door behind her.

"I told my friends about my heart condition at lunch today." She dropped her backpack on the floor and ran a hand through her hair.

"How'd they take it?"

"Not so well. I wish I never told them in the first place. I don't even know why I did!" Her voice rose a bit, as she went to the open window and looked out.

"Skyler they have a right to know, they're your friends after all." I went up behind her and ran my hands down the length of her arms.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to pity me whenever I walk into the same room as them." Sky turned around, burying her face into my chest.

"Just give them time, they'll come around. It's probably a lot to take in for them."

Sky let out an exasperated sigh before lifting her head to meet my gaze. "You're right."

* * *

October

Not a lot of change with Sky yet, except the shortness of breath attacks occur more often than they did a few months ago. She mentioned that she decided to tell Katherine about her illness after the holidays. I'm so proud of her. I had asked how her friends were handling the situation and as I thought they had come around. They've been taking pictures and making a scrapbook of their favorite senior memories so far.

Sky came over on Halloween and offered to take Katherine trick or treating. Loretta stayed home and handed out candy to the neighborhood kids and I decided to walk with Sky and Katherine.

We paused at one of the many houses, while Katherine ran up to receive her candy. I was in another world until Sky broke my train of thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Sky tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that you've been in La La Land a lot lately. Is something bothering you?"

Katherine came running up to us, declaring that she was ready to tackle the next house. When Katherine went up to get candy Sky turned to me again.

"That was a dumb question. I know that this is hard on you too, especially the fact that this is the second time you've been through this. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Sky. I'm scared just as much as you are."

"Skyler, Skyler, look! I got you a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup!" Katherine came bounding down the sidewalk, waving the candy in the air.

"Aw thank you sweetie!" Sky bent down to her level and gave her a hug.

Before the end of the month I had completed my glove. I worked on it bit by bit so no one would suspect anything strange going on. I managed to sneak it into the house and put it down in a spare room in the basement that wasn't used for anything. I hid it in a drawer and draped an old rag over it before leaving the room to retire for the night.

That night I had a dream that was different from the other one. This time I was dragging the blades along a metal rail making a sound that even sent chills down my spine. Almost like nails on a chalkboard. Sparks flew until I reached the end of the rail and dug the blade deep into the belly of a small child. The child let out an ear piercing scream as I pulled out the blades, pieces of intestines littering the floor into a pool of blood. The child's screams quieted as he landed in a heap on the floor.

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The dreams have never been this bad before. I was afraid I was going mad, drowning in my own insanity from my childhood. I shivered as I heard the voice say:

**Revenge!**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know the last few chapters have been in Freddy's POV, but I just want to show his slow transformation. Next one is in Sky's POV. Don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**~ThePurpleness**


	12. As the Months Progress Sky's POV

**Don't really have much to say in this one, except that I have the picture of Sky's necklace on my profile if you want to look at it.**

**Freddy: Even I don't have anything to say.**

**Me: *gasp***

**Freddy: What?**

**Me: You always have something to say, whether it's harassing me or saying something really cheesy.**

**Freddy: *mutters* Bitch.**

**Me: There it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES, it belongs to Wes Craven.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

November

It was Thanksgiving break and I couldn't be more thankful for it. School was busying the seniors with a bunch of papers and tests and I could use the break. Most of my friends were going out of town for Thanksgiving, which left me and dad to fend for ourselves. Dad can't cook worth peanuts and there is no way I could handle a turkey.

What really worried me was Freddy. I noticed that he's been really tired lately and I've been afraid to ask him about it. I didn't want to add to his frustration in case it was work or family problems. I know that he's been concerned about me, but I can't help the feeling that there's something else.

"Hey." Dad leaned against the doorframe of my room.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I placed a bookmark in the book I was reading and set it down beside me.

"Loretta just called to see if we would like to come over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"Wow that was very generous of her. What did you say?"

"I told her that it would be great since we both wouldn't know what to do with a turkey." Dad chuckled.

"Good answer." I laughed.

The next day we arrived at the Krueger's house early afternoon. I was almost plowed down by a very excited Katherine.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." I heard Loretta's voice from the kitchen.

Katherine grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where Freddy was seated. My dad conversed with Freddy, while I was on the floor with Katherine drawing pictures. Poor Loretta was keeping busy in the kitchen, so I decided to see if there was anything I could do.

"Hi Mrs. K, need any help?" I poked my head around the doorway.

"Actually could you peel those potatoes sitting in the sink?"

"Sure thing, I'm certain that I can't mess that up."

"How are you dear?"

"Oh same old, same old. I'm not feeling too terrible except when I have a shortness of breath attack. Otherwise I'm fine, but I can't help but ask. Is Mr. K doing okay? He doesn't look so good."

It's true! When I came in it looked like he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks from what I could tell from the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm just as worried as you are dear. He's been having nightmares that keep him up all night so he's not getting a good amount of sleep like he should."

"Nightmares! What kind of nightmares?"

"I've tried to get him to tell me what they're about, but he just gets upset about it. I don't know what to do!"

"Nothing much you can do. Men are stubborn like that sometimes, but who knows maybe he'll come around."

_Maybe he'll tell me._

* * *

December

Winter break soon approached, everyone was glad to be done with finals. I haven't seen Freddy since Thanksgiving, so I haven't had a chance to talk with him yet. I'm sure he's been busy with work.

Speaking of which, Freddy was sitting on my bed waiting for me to come home from school.

"Hey, long time no see."

"I'm sorry, work has been hectic."

"I wanted to ask you something for a while now." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Shoot!"

"So I was talking to Loretta on Thanksgiving and she sounded concerned about you. She mentioned something about you having nightmares. Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I love you and I just want to know if you're okay."

Freddy was silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "They're really nothing Sky. They stopped a few weeks ago anyway and I just want to forget about them."

"Okay."

I knew he was lying, but I let it go, knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere being the stubborn mule that he is.

For Christmas, I woke up to it snowing outside and found a small present on my bedside table. Untying the ribbon, I took off the lid and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a ten karat white diamond necklace in the shape of a heart with a smaller ruby heart connected to it. I picked up the note that was inside and unfolded it.

_**Sky,**_

_**Our hearts will forever beat as one. I will always love you no matter what happens.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Freddy**_

I put the necklace on and vowed to never take it off from that day forward.

* * *

January

I spent New Year's Eve with dad, celebrating with sparkling apple juice and crackers with cheese. It really was a time to celebrate. Dad has been sober for eight months and I couldn't be more proud. New Year's Day I spent with my friends, celebrating the fact that we have a little over five more months before we graduate.

The weekend after Loretta wanted to know if I could babysit. I instantly agreed and decided that now was the time to tell Katherine, since it was after the holidays.

I told her when Freddy and Loretta were still there. I wanted them to be there in case she didn't understand something and if I couldn't handle explaining anymore.

I sat with her on the couch of the living room, Loretta and Freddy standing in the doorway.

"Katherine, I have to tell you something important because you have a right to know. Can you try to listen very hard to what I have to say?"

Katherine nodded.

"I caught a virus in my heart and the doctor can't fix it. Someday, I won't be around anymore, but I want you to know that I'll always be right here." I pointed to her heart.

"Can't you just ask for a heart like the Tin Man did in The Wizard of Oz?" Katherine asked.

"I wish I could sweetie, but it just doesn't work that way." My eyes started to get glassy from tears.

"I don't want you to leave." Katherine hugged me.

"I don't want to leave either." I wrapped my arms around her slightly rocking her back and forth.

Stroking her hair, I looked at Freddy who was holding back tears of his own and Loretta who was wiping away tears that had escaped.

That was one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

**I have to say that I almost cried writing this last part, especially the fact that Freddy was there when Sky was explaining to Katherine. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.**

**~ThePurpleness**


	13. I Will Still Love You

**Hey guys! I meant to have this up towards the end of July, but my grandpa passed away suddenly and it took it's toll on my whole family. No worries though, I'm better now and am quite excited to finish this story soon. I've only got about a couple chapters left with this one and I intend to write a sequel that will follow NOES. I want to thank all you lovely people for sticking with me on this, especially DarknessTakesOver. I know you've been waiting for the Freddy we all know and love and I'm proud to announce that the next chapter will make up for it. I won't take up anymore of your time, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Freddy: It's about time I started acting like myself!**

**Me: I know and I hope I can write you in a darker way without going overboard.**

**Freddy: No pressure!**

**Me: -_-;**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Spring had come and gone. Our last batch of finals was far behind us and so was graduation. I was so happy that I had made it this far. I graduated with all my friends and went to their parties. My party was shared with my best friend, Susan. She had come up with the idea and I agreed since dad wasn't crazy about party planning, you know feminine thing. I thought it was only fair if the party was at my house since Susan took care of everything else. The house was jam packed with family and friends. We even had to move some of the guests out in the backyard, but the weather was nice so they couldn't complain. I decided to sit outside with some of my friends and chat about what their future plans were, since my future didn't look so bright.

When the party had died down a bit, Freddy, Loretta, and Katherine arrived. I went to them immediately and gave them all hugs.

"Congratulations Sky!" Freddy spoke up.

"Thank you and thanks for coming! I'm glad you could make it, you guys are like family to me."

"It was no problem Sky. Where's your father?" Loretta questioned.

"Oh, he's inside if you want to talk to him and help yourselves to as much food as you want. We have plenty!"

Loretta walked off with Katherine, while Freddy stayed behind to chat.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Today is a good day. I mean I have my not so good days, but I'm just glad nothing has acted up." I smiled.

"I hate what this disease is doing to you."

"I know and I hate what it's doing to you."

"Me?" Freddy looked puzzled.

"Yes, it's causing nothing but sadness and it's slowly eating away at you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Hey Sky come quick! You have to see this!" Susan gestured for me to come inside from the porch.

I nodded to Susan and turned back to Freddy. "Talk to you later?"

Freddy nodded.

* * *

Later that evening after all the guests have left and the house was cleaned up, I retired to my room. Freddy was there waiting for me.

"I was hoping you'd be here." I closed the door and shuffled over him.

"You look exhausted." Freddy pointed out.

"I am, scoot over." I lied down on the bed next to him, his arms bringing me in closer.

"You okay?" He rubbed soothing circles into my lower back.

"I know I said today was a good day, but it was also hard. I had to listen to all my friends talk about their future when I lack one," I started to tear up. "And then seeing you and what effect this is having on you too. It pains me to see you hurt."

By this time tears were rolling down my cheeks and onto Freddy's shirt.

"Sky, look at me," Freddy shifted so we had eye contact. "I love you and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. We're both in pain, but we're handling it together like we should be."

In that moment I thought my heart was singing. I knew from then on that I completely had Freddy's heart. I pressed my lips into his, holding onto him like I'd fly away if I'd let go. Freddy too had a good grip on me as if he'd let go. When we broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise." I whispered.

Freddy held me until I fell asleep that night, my selfish heart hoping he would stay the night so I could wake up next to him. It was one of the few things that brought joy to my life anymore other than spending lost time with dad. The last thing that I pictured in my mind before going to sleep was the place that I often dreamed of. The gazebo surrounded by white rose bushes and decorated with strands of white lights. It was the place where I first realized that I had feelings for Freddy. I would always hold that memory close to my heart.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

Sky's deep breathing told me that she had fallen asleep. I didn't have the heart to leave her tonight so I stayed put and continued to hold her while she slept. The months that had passed had really taken a toll on poor Sky. She had lost a little weight from loss of appetite and her skin tone had gone pallid. Even if she wore makeup you could tell that she wasn't like she used to be. I shook my head from these depressing thoughts and concentrated on the greater good. She was still here with me after all and I know that she loves me and will continue to do so.

Despite the fact, I felt guilt tug at my heartstrings. I haven't told Sky of the gruesome dreams or the sudden urge to kill. I was afraid that it would shift from animals to humans soon and I couldn't bear the thought of telling Sky in her condition. For the second time that night I put an end to the negative cognitions and instead remembered the first time I had dreamt of Sky. She was a picture of what love should be. I decided that this is how I would always remember her when the time came for her to leave this Earth, but for tonight she was mine.

It was the sunlight that bore down on my face that woke me up from my slumber. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and squinted at the window to see that Sky had forgotten to close the curtains. I turned my head and rested it on Sky's shoulder.

"Sky it's morning, I need to go." I whispered.

There was no response, but I only assumed that the grad party had wiped her out.

"Sky wake up." I whispered, attempting to tickle her in the ribs but again nothing.

I lifted my head up from her shoulder and caressed her face with the hand I tried to tickle her with. "Sky…"

It was then that I realized that she wasn't breathing. Her chest wasn't rising up and down like it should've been, instead it was motionless. I slid my hand down to her pulse and lightly pressed my fingers on the spot. Instead of the usual light flutter it was still. My hand dropped along with my heart.

The shock that took over me was nothing I've ever experienced before in my life, not even when Hill died. I embraced Sky's lifeless body and sobbed as quietly as I could. She was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. She must've passed away sometime near dawn since she was still a bit warm.

Before laying her back down, I whispered into her hair, "I love you."

It took all my will power to leave her there for her father to find as I climbed out the window and down the tree.

I couldn't go home to Loretta and Katherine like this, so I walked along the trail for about an hour before returning home. As I walked in the back door I was met with Loretta and Katherine eating breakfast.

"Where've you been?" Loretta asked.

"Took a walk this morning, it's beautiful outside." I pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"No I mean last night. You weren't in bed."

"The power plant was shorthanded last night so I took a shift. I got home an hour ago and decided to take a walk."

Loretta was about to reply when the telephone started ringing. Pushing her chair back, Loretta stood up and went to the phone to answer. I fought to keep a straight face, knowing full well who it was.

"Krueger residence, Mike what's wrong?"

That's what I thought.

"Oh Mike I'm so sorry! Is there anything we could do? Alright, well just call if you need anything. Bye." Loretta placed the phone back on the hook.

"What's going on with Mike?" I struggled to break the silence.

Loretta slumped back into her chair with a look of sorrow before turning to Katherine. "Are you done with breakfast sweetie?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes mommy!"

"Would you mind playing outside for a bit while I talk to your father?"

"Can I water the flowers out back?"

"Yes, now run along."

Katherine hopped off of her chair and skipped to the back door. Loretta waited for the slam of the screen door before she continued.

"Um, Fred I don't how to tell you this." Tears glistened in Loretta's eyes.

For once in the longest time I grabbed her hand that was fidgeting with the table cloth and held it in mine for encouragement.

"Sky passed away early this morning."

The emotions that I had been having trouble holding back were finally unleashed. My expression turned from serious to grief in seconds as Loretta squeezed my hand in comfort.

I cleared my throat before asking, "Was she in any pain?"

"I don't think so dear, she died in her sleep."

I only nodded unable to speak any further.

"What should we tell Katherine? She'll be heartbroken." Loretta wiped a few stray tears away.

"I think we all are right now Loretta." I let go of her hand and stood up to leave the room.

* * *

It was Sunday, the day of Sky's funeral. We of course attended to pay our respects to both her and Mike, but last minute I didn't have the heart to see Sky lying in a coffin so I stood a good distance away from the crowd of people that surrounded her. Loretta gave me a questioning look before carrying Katherine to the others to say goodbye to her.

I leaned against the tree with my hands inside my pockets as the funeral started up. I didn't really pay attention to the funeral as much as I wanted to. I kept gazing off into the horizon, imagining that this was all a dream and that Sky was there by my side.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my reverie and my eyes widened in shock when I turned to see who it was.

"Sky!" I breathed out.

But just like that, her image faded along with the little happiness that I felt when I saw her.

"Wait, don't go!" I shouted.

"Freddy," Loretta's voice penetrated the air. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to say goodbye? They're about to lower the casket."

"I'll be only a few minutes." I sighed.

"We'll be waiting in the car." Loretta led Katherine by the hand in the direction where our car was parked.

Strolling towards the tent they set up to keep away the glaring sun on those who mourned for Sky, I felt my heart grow heavier with each step. Thankfully, the casket had been closed to shield my eyes from looking upon Sky's corpse. I set both hands on the cream colored casket and leaned down until my forehead rested on it.

"What am I supposed to do now Sky, hmm?" I whispered, knowing that my question fell on deaf ears.

I closed my eyes and an image of the glove that I had made flashed before me, the blades were dripping with blood while ear piercing screams rang through the air.

**Kill!**

"I can't!" I said into the coffin.

**You can and you will!**

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed.

I prepared myself for the voice to speak to me again, but was graced with silence. I mentally sighed and stood erect. Before I departed from Sky's casket, I whispered my farewell to her and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Press the pretty button, you know you want to!**

**~ThePurpleness**


	14. Downward Spiral

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait again, but we had another family member pass away. I'm hoping that I'm done with funerals for a while now. I'm kind of nervous about posting this because I know a lot of you have been waiting for Freddy to completely submit to his darker side. If it's not what you expected, I'm really sorry, I'll try to improve with the gore and stuff as the story continues. I will warn you though, this is Freddy's first kill. If you don't like gore you can just skip over that part, but if you're reading a Freddy fanfic in the first place then you probably don't mind it lol. I want to thank all you guys who have been reviewing, it's really great to know what you guys think and it really helps me to get my butt in gear and continue writing. I love you all!**

**Freddy: You DO look nervous!**

**Me: Thank you captain obvious! -_-;**

**Freddy: Why is that?**

**Me: I just hope I captured your dark side well. Then again, it's not like I'm writing about Jackie's Freddy.**

**Freddy: Who?**

**Freddy(Jackie): She's talking about me.**

**Freddy: Who the hell are you?**

**Me: Man, can't you take this outside! I'm busy!**

***Both Freddy's duel in my front yard***

**Me: *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES! All credit goes to Wes Craven!**

* * *

Ever since the episode at Sky's funeral, I decided to keep busy with taking extra shifts at work. Often I would do double shifts and come straight home and into bed, but even then my mind was plagued with nightmares of the glove. I had brought it home from work one day and set it in a drawer in my work room located in the basement. I figured that was the only place Loretta never stepped foot in.

On the days I didn't work, I would take walks along the trail. Somehow I always ended up behind Sky's house and I would take a few minutes to grieve. Sky's funeral wasn't the only time I thought I saw her. I've seen her peering out from her bedroom window. I've even seen her while I was at work. Whether it's for real or not, I really can't say. I sometimes wonder if I had gone completely insane.

Then one day, I was driving home from work and saw a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard of the Van Dorn's house.

_So Mike has decided to hightail it out of here._

I honestly couldn't blame him. That house has too many painful memories for him. I only hoped that a nice family moved in and took care of the house.

When I arrived home, I found Loretta sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee.

"Hey." I greeted tiredly.

"Hi, you sound tired."

"I am." I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee.

"Maybe you should take some time off. I think it would do you some good."

I only sighed and sat down at the table across from her, taking a long sip.

"I know what you're doing," Loretta glared. "You're taking extra shifts so you don't have to think about Sky."

"Loretta, I can't talk about this right now." I rubbed the bridge of my nose between my eyes, where a headache was starting to form.

"And just when will you be able to talk about it Freddy?" Loretta raised her voice.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Sky wouldn't want you to be like this, tiring yourself out day after day."

"Don't you DARE talk about what Sky would want because you didn't know her like I did!"

Loretta flinched from the tone of my voice and backed off. "I'm going to the store. Katherine is at a friend's house."

Loretta left the kitchen swiftly as I pounded the table with my fist before going out back to smoke a cigarette.

Lighting up, I sat on the steps and took a much needed drag. The cigarette didn't last long as I put it out in the ash tray. I let out a huff of air, before I noticed a ball land in the backyard. Looking up, I spotted a boy not much younger than Katherine and he didn't look too thrilled that his ball landed in my yard.

"It's alright, you can come get it." I hollered from the steps.

The boy looked reluctant before unlatching the gate and coming into the yard. Like prey being hunted he slowly made his way towards his ball. When he reached it, he grasped the ball in his hands and continued staring at me.

"What's your name boy?"

"C-Cameron Moore." The boy stuttered.

I felt my body go rigid at the last name. "You're not Richard Moore's son are you?"

The boy nodded.

Richard Moore happened to be one of the few kids who harassed me throughout my childhood. In fact, he was the one who would always start that ridiculous chant: 'Son of a hundred maniacs!'

I blinked multiple times and focused my attention on Cameron who was still standing in my backyard.

"Why don't you come on in and have a Popsicle? It's awfully hot out!"

Cameron looked behind him before looking at me with uncertainty.

"Don't worry I know your father. We went to school together."

Cameron seemed to relax immensely after hearing that and started towards me. I stood up from the porch steps and opened the screen door for Cameron to go in first. I let the screen door shut and noticed Cameron observing his new environment.

"Why don't you come downstairs with me, I'm afraid the Popsicles are in the freezer down there."

"Okay."

With ball still in hand, Cameron followed me down the wooden steps into the dark basement. I pulled the string from the individual bulb that hung from the ceiling, illuminating the area. I made my way to the freezer, opening it and pulling out a Popsicle for Cameron. I held it out for Cameron to take, patiently waiting while he set his ball down on the cement floor before taking the Popsicle.

"Thanks mister!" Cameron tore into the wrapper and stuck the sweet treat into his mouth.

"How old are you Cameron?" I took a seat on top of the freezer.

"Nine." Cameron replied.

"I have a daughter that age. Do you know Katherine?"

"Yeah, she's really nice." Cameron's brows furrowed before he looked back up at me. "What's your name?"

"My name's Fred, but most people call me Freddy."

Cameron only nodded as he looked around the basement. He seemed to take interest in the single door that led to my work room.

"What's in there?" Cameron pointed at the door.

"That's where I work, nothing but dusty junk and tools in there." I waved it off, acting like he wouldn't be interested in stuff like that.

"Cool! Can we go in there?"

"Sure!" I hopped off the freezer.

I led Cameron over to the door, gesturing for him to go in first as soon as I opened it. I flipped the light switch and let Cameron adventure into the room looking at various tools while I stood by the doorway. I eyed the drawer that held my glove and I quietly slid it open. Grabbing the glove so that the blades wouldn't clank together, I put it on my right hand and hid it behind my back from Cameron's view.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested, startling Cameron.

"What kind of a game?" Cameron asked as he threw away his Popsicle stick in the waste basket by my desk.

"I don't really have a name for it yet, it's sort of new. All you have to do is stand in a corner facing the wall with your eyes closed and slowly count to ten." I explained the rules.

"Then what happens?"

"It's a surprise."

Cameron looked somewhat excited and ran over to a corner of my work room. I quietly stood behind him and brought out my glove from behind my back, waiting for the first number to be counted.

"One," Cameron started. "Two, OW!"

Cameron whirled around, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What was that?" He tried to look at his backside.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything." I had the glove behind my back again and tried to look as bewildered as Cameron.

Cameron looked uncertain before he turned around again, the bright red slash seeping through his white tank top.

"Three, four," Another slash formed across his back. "It did it again! I don't want to play this game anymore!"

"But it's almost over, you just need to make it to ten and then you can leave."

"Five, six," I flicked a blade behind the knee of his right leg, blood cascading into his tennis shoes and onto the cement floor.

Cameron had cried out, his head turned to look at the damage that has been done to his leg.

"Keep counting Cameron!" I demanded.

"But it hurts!" Tears trailed down his cheeks and onto his tank top.

"You're almost there."

"Seven, eight," A slash appeared on his other leg in the same exact location, bringing Cameron to his knees.

Cameron was crying real hard now, but I could tell that he was going to finish the counting because of the way he was trying to form words.

"Nine," All four blades sunk into his lower back, showing through on the front side of Cameron.

A huge puddle of blood had formed and started going down the drain located in the center of the room.

"T-t-ten…" Cameron whispered, as I pulled out the blades and grabbed him by the head.

In the last second I smashed his face into the wall several times, making his facial features unrecognizable. I dropped his body to the floor, blood splashing the walls as he landed. I examined my glove with its blood covered blades that dripped onto the floor, just like the image in my nightmares. I noticed that there was a little bit of blood on my own clothes. I slid the glove off my hand and stuck it in the drawer for now and went out to grab the boy's forgotten ball. I placed it in one of my empty drawers in my desk.

I stood there and tried to figure out how to get rid of the body. I started to pace, knowing that Loretta would be coming home soon. An object in my peripheral vision caught my eye and I grinned in satisfaction. The furnace sat catty cornered across from the washer and dryer. It would look suspicious to be lit in the summer, but I could always say that I was burning some old papers or something like that.

I started the furnace up and as soon as it was ready with a roaring fire, I picked up the lifeless body and threw into the hungry flames. The putrid smell of burning flesh hit my nostrils, practically burning my nose hairs. I tore myself away from the furnace and grabbed a bottle of ammonia to get started with cleaning up the blood.

As I was on my knees scrubbing away at the cement floor, I realized that I didn't feel terrible at all. If anything I felt great just like I had felt before I found out about Sky's condition. It will bring me joy to see my old rival grieve for his son's sudden disappearance. How does that saying go again? Payback's a bitch?

I threw the scrubbing brush into the bucket of murky red water and double checked to see if I had missed any spots. I grabbed my glove real quick and with a dirty old rag, wiped the blood off of the silver blades. Putting the glove and rag in the same drawer, I took the bucket of dirty water and dumped it carefully down the drain. I undressed and threw my clothes into the furnace, which made the smell of burning flesh dull out.

Hearing the brakes of Loretta's car, I ran up the stairs to get dressed into fresh clothes and came back downstairs into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

Loretta came in with both arms full of grocery bags and sat them on the counter near the fridge. When our eyes met, she let out a guilty sigh.

"Freddy, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." Loretta apologized, taking a seat next to me at the table.

"No, I should be sorry for snapping at you like I did, it's just that I miss Sky. I cared about her a lot, it's like she was a part of our family you know?"

"I know. We all miss her, especially Katherine. Speaking of which, I should probably go pick her up from her friend's house. Could you put away the groceries Fred?"

"Yes dear." I smiled softly.

**Your time will come bitch!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Don't hesitate to leave me a review!  
~ThePurpleness**


	15. I Lost Control

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I have started a new program in college and I've been trying to adjust to it, which has been difficult. I love the program, I just don't like getting up early in the morning lol. I'm a night owl so it's a work in progress. This chapter is kind of short in my opinion, but I wanted to get this one out there for you guys. I want to thank you for your patience with me, I know it can be frustrating to wait for somebody to update. Your reviews have been awesome and I really enjoy reading them. I only hope that you will continue to read this story. There's only going to be one or two chapters left and I will be writing a sequel to this, but I won't post it right away. I'm going to write the whole story out first then type it up, but be on the look out.**

**Me: *sigh* Okay Freddy you can verbally abuse me now.**

**Freddy: Finally! You know how long I've been waiting to chew you out?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Freddy: No one neglects me! NO ONE! I should take you down to the boiler room and run you ragid for making your readers wait and don't get me started with your sleeping patterns!**

**Me: *mouthing to the readers while Freddy carries on* Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOES, belongs to Wes Craven.**

* * *

A doll is thrown into the roaring fire of a furnace, as a man walks over to his sharpening wheel sitting on a nearby table. The man turns the handle and rests his blades against the spinning wheel, emitting a high pitched sound that could resemble nails on a chalkboard. Behind him a little girl has her back to the wall having nowhere else to go. The ear piercing sound has stopped and the little girl sees the man turn and give her an evil grin. The man is holding something behind his back and he slowly reveals it to the little girl, showing off all four blades on his right hand. The girl presses herself harder against the wall, whimpering and wishing that she could disappear within the hard concrete. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage as the man comes closer with the terrifying glove. The man swipes his glove across the girl's chest, who had just screamed her last. After the man was done experimenting with the girl who was now dead, her body joined the remnants of her doll. The flames licked at the body, slowly burning the flesh and turning it into ash. The man cleaned the bloodstained blades and whatever traces left behind from the girl.

Freddy Krueger walked out of the power plant that he'd been working at for many years. A cool breeze danced across his face as he walked to his parked car. He has been coming here for the past month, secretly killing children of his enemies. It had been too risky to continue it at his house so he figured that if he took the night shifts at work, he could take the children there. Over time he had created more gloves, each with its own twisted purpose to torture his victims. He had even started collecting the articles in the newspaper about the 'missing' children and put them in a scrapbook. They were somewhat of a trophy to him, something that he had become proud of. He loved to see the suffering faces of his old schoolmates, worrying about what had become of their children. The phrase 'payback's a bitch' would echo inside his head whenever he saw them.

It was the crack of dawn when Freddy arrived home. He trudged up the steps to his bedroom and quietly slid into bed next to his sleeping wife. Exhaustion had caught up with him and it wasn't long before sleep had graced him with its presence.

* * *

**Loretta's POV**

"Mommy, are you awake?" I heard Katherine whisper.

"I am now. What is it sweetheart?" I let out a small yawn.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

As Katherine left the room, I looked to the side of me to see Fred fast asleep. I sighed and heaved myself off the bed to get dressed.

Fred has been working night shifts like no other and he wonders why he's so exhausted all the time. He's also become quite distant these past months. It started when Sky learned about her heart disease and had gotten worse after her death. He hardly talks to me anymore and when we do we always end up fighting.

After I had made breakfast for Katherine and myself, I started on the dishes while Katherine played out in the backyard. It wasn't long before Fred came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Fred."

"Hmm."

See what I mean?

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'll just have some coffee."

He hasn't been eating much either.

"Where's Katherine?"

"She's in the backyard. I think you should talk to her."

"Why what's wrong?"

"She's sitting on the bench with a glum look on her face."

Fred came over next to me and looked out the kitchen window. "Okay I'll talk to her."

I put the last of the dishes in the drying rack and went upstairs to collect our laundry.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

Walking out onto the back porch, I found that the sun was shining without a cloud in sight. I made my way over to the bench Katherine was sitting on and kneeled down to her level.

"What's wrong princess?"

Katherine took a few minutes before answering, "I miss Sky."

I let out a sigh before taking a seat next to her. "I miss her too. We all do sweetheart."

"She was in my room last night."

I knew that my eyebrows had shot up into my hairline and my eyes were the size of saucers. "What did you say?"

"Sky was in my room last night. She was sitting at the foot of my bed and she smiled at me. She also said that she missed me."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she missed you too and then she started to cry."

I didn't know what to say. I could tell Katherine that it was probably a dream or that it was all in her imagination, but I didn't want to. I wanted it to be real myself more than anything.

"Then what happened?"

"I gave her a hug and then she said she had to go somewhere."

"Did she say where?"

"She said she was going to the gazebo. She said she had to wait for somebody there. Do you know what that means daddy?"

_Yes!_

"I'm sorry honey, I don't."

"Can we play tag daddy?"

"Of course we can sweetheart, you're it!" I tagged her and ran across the yard.

We weren't even five minutes into the game when I heard Loretta's scream come from the cellar doors that led into the basement. She looked pretty shaky when she came up the stairs and was sobbing.

When she came closer I noticed that she was muttering over and over, "I won't tell."

I closed the distance between us before she seemed to snap out of it.

"Fred please, I won't tell!"

I turned to Katherine who stood there looking confused. "Go inside honey, you're mother and I have to talk."

After Katherine skipped her way into the house I turned my attention to Loretta.

"What did I tell you about staying out of that room?"

"I didn't mean to Freddy! The door was cracked and I just…"

"You weren't thinking is what you were doing!"

"Oh Fred, please!" Loretta begged.

"Now how am I supposed to trust you." I had grabbed Loretta by the shoulders, noticing how she winced from my grip.

"I…" Loretta looked down in defeat, not able to answer my question.

"You gave me no choice Loretta. It's time to take your medicine." I started dragging her towards one of the trees in the backyard, her nails digging into my skin in attempt to make me let her go.

Loretta didn't go without a fight, she scratched, bit, even tried to kick me in the shins. I got her over to the tree and took her head in both of my hands.

"Goodbye dear." I whispered before I slammed the back of her head into the trunk of the tree. The first blow didn't kill her, which was expected. Loretta looked disoriented her eyelids fluttering open and shut from the pain. Her skull was cracked and the back of her head had started bleeding, causing her to gasp in pain. I repeatedly knocked her head into the tree, the shards of her fractured skull digging deeper into her brain. Blood ran down the trunk of the tree staining it for life. Her gasps of pain eventually stopped and all was silent.

"Mommy!" I heard Katherine scream, tears were sliding down her face and onto her dress.

I dropped Loretta's lifeless body to the ground and walked over to Katherine. "Don't worry baby, mommy just had to take her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work, but you won't tell will you?"

"I won't tell." Katherine sobbed.

* * *

**I know that it's a weird place to end it, but hopefully the beginning of the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all! **

**~ThePurpleness**


	16. Sent Into a Different Realm

**Hey guys! This is it, the last chapter. I know it's short, but that's how I planned it to turn out. I'll be writing a sequel called Lost Souls and it will be following the first NOES. I'm excited, it will be fun! It will give me the excuse to watch NOES :) I want to thank all of you for taking your time to read this story and for sticking with me. I really appreciate all the reviews. Love you all, thanks for reading! *mwhuah***

**Freddy: Is it necessary for you to get all mushy?**

**Me: I'm just showing how much I appreciate them, sheesh! What's your problem?**

**Freddy: Thanks to you I'm gonna have to deal with that bitch Nancy.**

**Me: *smirk* You're so into her.**

**Freddy: I am NOT!**

**Me: Defensive much?**

**Freddy: NO! I am not attracted to that little snot.**

**Me: Uh huh, whatever you say.**

**Freddy: I dare you to go to sleep tonight...**

* * *

They've found me, like a bunch of blood hounds cornering a fox. They came to get their revenge and I knew that I only had moments left in this world…

**~Earlier~**

A neighbor had witnessed Loretta's gruesome end. The cops came and arrested me, shoving me into the back of the car, while a lady from Child Social Services carried away a screaming Katherine. All the while surrounding neighbors came out to watch what was going on. Some of them parents of the children that I killed. I suppose that they thought they had gotten their justice.

I sat in the jail cell numb and uncaring about all that has happened. I starred in Springwood's local newspaper for days on end, until there was a screw up. Someone had forgotten to sign a search warrant and I was set free.

The parents had surrounded the house and took bottles of gasoline stuffed with rags and lit them on fire. They started to throw them into the windows of the house igniting everything the gasoline touched. The place was set ablaze and it wasn't long before I was surrounded, the fire threatening my life as it licked at my legs. Out of nowhere three floating skulls with gelatinous tails appeared before me amongst the flames.

"Freddy. We know what you want." One had said.

"I want it all!" I screamed.

"We know. So open up and you will be forever." Another floated in front of me.

The three demons were absorbed into my soul and I fell into darkness.

* * *

In an unknown realm, a girl in a white dress came upon a lighted gazebo. Climbing the steps she decided to sit on one of the benches. As she went to sit down she grasped at her chest in pain, gasping for air. In less than a second the pain vanished, leaving the girl breathless and confused.

"Freddy?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~ThePurpleness**


End file.
